For What It's Worth
by hotsleekeyz
Summary: CHAPTER7. Blood is thicker than water. Or is it? Hermione battles with her heart and mind as two lovely young men fight for her love. Who will win? DMHGMT. READ ON. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

For What It's Worth ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In Fear  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I know that I am not supposed to feel like this. This is wrong Ginny. Harry's my friend and loving him more than I should is not right. . . and it kills me to know the truth", Hermione claimed as her tears flowed down her rosy cheeks.  
  
Ginny sat there, trying to comfort her agonized friend. She knew she wouldn't be able to appease Hermione at the moment so she just stayed beside her and voiced, "Hermione, it's been hurting you too much lately. Don't you think that it's the time to end this---AGAIN?"  
  
"Ginny, you know that I've loads of failed attempts to do what you want me too. I've fallen in and out of love of Harry but the feelings just seems to come back. It hurts me even more to know that I can't tell him about this--- the horror of the thought"  
  
Hermione sighed heavily as she remembered the times that she and Harry had fun times together. . . all those years that they've been together--- PRICELESS.  
  
"Why won't you try? You know, it's not at all too easy to be stuck up with such extreme emotion. I know the reason you wouldn't want to tell him about it is that you don't want to put an end to your friendship. . . and for once Hermione, I still love Harry much more than a friend but I see it's completely different with you. You've been like---INSEPARABLE--- and you see, Harry liked you before. If you try telling him then you'd be able to know whether or not he still feels that way towards you. You wouldn't know unless you try"  
  
"Ginny, oh Ginny, help me! I've been overly confused about this and I can't do things right in class anymore that I can't answer the teachers when they ask me a question and things like that. I'm not this! I've become what a Seer once told me. . ."  
  
"What have you become?"  
  
"Someone molded out of the person I truly love. . . molded out of his own imperfections, mistakes and incapabilities and strengths and character. There are too many things that Harry and I have in common right now and it scares the shit out of me. . . Imagine, I've been collecting Quidditch magazines!"  
  
Ginny let out a small chuckle with her friend's statement. Seeing it wasn't the time to act such, she regained composure and went back to talking.  
  
"I'll leave you to your mind now Hermione. You think about it. The way he's been treating you lately is different from what he used to. Sure thing he would say that it's just some friendly shit but as what we've seen, there's something more with both of you"  
  
"WE? Who -WE-?"  
  
"Ron and I. Fred and George reckon the same. Ron and I told them about what's been happening with you and Harry, though Percy, of course, got in our way of thinking saying that we shouldn't conclude such, that fast. Have my word for it Hermione. Harry likes you. He still likes you. He just wouldn't tell you as he is also afraid that you will lose the friendship you've had"  
  
"Gin, I really don't know. It's hard to assume anything, especially with a mind as hard to comprehend as Harry's"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oi, Harry! Wait up!"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Ron running fast towards him.  
  
"Hey, what's up with you and that Hufflepuff girl?", Harry teased maliciously.  
  
"Haven't I told you? I'm trying to have a relationship with her again"  
  
Harry's eyes turned big at Ron's statement. He felt a huge lump on his throat in his attempt to speak. "AGAIN? When did the both of you have ANY relationship?"  
  
"Just last week. It came really fast, I know. We broke-up after three days and I'm asking her to reconsider from what we left off"  
  
"You know, you have one sick mind though I'm happy to see you're enjoying yourself with HER", Harry stressed as he eyed the Hufflepuff seventh year who seemed to be eyeing him back.  
  
"Harry, I DON'T have a sick mind as YOU do. You've been out of love for some time now and you seem unaffected. God! How do you do that?"  
  
"As you can see, LOVE, is out of my vocabulary. I've had enough of that. Besides, I don't need a love life. I wouldn't want one either"  
  
Ron pushed Harry forward, making Harry almost meet his face on the ground.  
  
"You brat! Who doesn't need one? You've been with Hermione more often than usual lately. Wouldn't that be called LOVE LIFE?"  
  
Harry's eyes turned infuriated.  
  
"Who told you that there is anything between Mione and I? We're just friends. Besides, I don't see anything wrong if we go out every so often. . . Such malicious mind you have Ron"  
  
"The thing is, you ARE with her. From the looks of it, you've got something going on"  
  
"Oh no, you stop now or I'm going to hex you"  
  
Ron's hands blocked himself from Harry in defense.  
  
"Okay, okay. But still. Harry, you really do look like you're together"  
  
Harry's eyes sharpened once more as if he was a predator who found its prey.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Okay, I put you on the bet", Pansy claimed as she patted Draco's manly shoulders.  
  
"Oh no you won't! You can't make me. Besides, it's the Mudblood we're talking about. This is not some ordinary matter. If you push me to do THAT, I'll have you killed"  
  
Pansy let out a girlish giggle.  
  
"You look cute when you're mad"  
  
"And that's the reason why I hate my face. You like it more and more when I get mad---which happens to be every single moment of my life"  
  
Draco shook his head and got hold of a glass of water.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle entered the Common Room with their acquired sweets from Hogsmeade.  
  
"We're here. We saw Granger inside the Three Broomsticks and heard her crying. We overheard the conversation with the girl Weasley. I reckon it's got something about Potter"  
  
Draco just breathed on the statement, seemingly uninterested, when it hit him---  
  
"Wait a second. You're not into meddling into that Mudblood's affair, are you? What's with you people?"  
  
Pansy grinned exaggeratedly at Draco who had a questioning look on his face. "You know, it's something called the MAJORITY'S DECISION"  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Your two cronies and I've been talking about it. You and that Mudblood bitch would certainly look good together. And so, that's why we're putting you up with the challenge of asking her out"  
  
"Asking that bitch out? Are you demented?"  
  
"I believe Draco Malfoy takes all dares and bets. Would he be rude to himself and prove us wrong?", Pansy spoke as she flashed Draco her irritating puppy eyes.  
  
"But---GRANGER? This is just silly. Count me out of it"  
  
Goyle interrupted. "We heard that she's been depressed about her love for the Scarhead. It would be easier to take her out now that she would most certainly want to be happy. Come on. If you get pass through this---"  
  
"What could be in this for me if I do what you want me to?", Draco asked cautiously.  
  
"Since this dare is the hardest of all, and it seems to be a non- possibility, you will be up without my presence inside the Ministry of Magic when you'd be working there"  
  
"I'll think about it though I'm not giving you my word. Come to think of it, it would be a huge relief to have your pug face out of mine"  
  
"Er, Drackie, I remember telling you that I wouldn't bother you INSIDE the Ministry---"  
  
"NO. Don't tell me you're going to wait for me after work"  
  
"That's exactly what's on my mind"  
  
"Forget about it then"  
  
"I'm just kidding. Really, I'll leave you to your own peace as my parents will send me to the North after this year. But if you refuse this dare, I won't come along with them"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Draco directed towards the door without another word as he gone annoyed of his company's foolishness and sheer childishness.  
  
"Drackie babe, you're up to the dare?"  
  
Draco stared back and let out an evil smirk. "Live to see"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Harry sat alone by his desk and he tried his luck in writing once more on his journal.  
  
But he seemed to be too occupied---occupied of thoughts of Hermione.  
  
//I'm happy when I'm with her. She's happy when we're together. We do things together. We like almost everything the other does. She understands me the most. She affects me the most with her own emotions. I hurt myself when she is emotionally hurt or distressed. . . WHAT'S THIS?//  
  
Harry shifted his eyes away from his journal that was laid open to a blank page. From afar, he saw Neville's penknife on his own desk. His eyes glinted maliciously and he stood from his seat. He took the penknife in his hand and clutched it tight.  
  
He didn't want to let go of it.  
  
It was his best friend when he was alone in their dormitory.  
  
It was the only thing that comforted him, appeased him when he was not in control of himself.  
  
The urge for him to cut was too strong. . .  
  
He knew not how to stop it. . .  
  
He did not even want to stop the urge. . .  
  
He thought that he needed not stop it. For once again, he would be at peace.  
  
Harry placed his right hand near to his left and pushed the cuff of his robe up with his ring and pinky finger. He laid the metal on his wrist---on his pulse.  
  
With one stroke, Harry slashed through his pale skin.  
  
He grunted in pain---  
  
Just when the door opened and Ron came in.  
  
Ron's eyes widened as he saw the excretion of too much blood from Harry's wrist. He ran to Harry and grabbed the penknife away from him.  
  
"God Harry! What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?"  
  
"It's okay Ron", Harry stated in a calm voice.  
  
"What? THIS is OKAY when you're blood is gushing out of your body and you tell me it's OKAY? Goddamn Harry! This is just fucking stupid!"  
  
"Ron, I told you, it's okay. I'm fine. You know that I won't ever try attempting suicide. Once again I'll tell you, this is just my adaptive behavior. It eases me from all my extreme emotions. I know what's deep enough and I won't go that far"  
  
"You don't understand it do you? The more you do this, the more you make us lose our mind thinking what the hell you are up to when you're alone!"  
  
"I can't really convince you to take my word but really, I won't kill myself. I love my life to put an end to it. I am NOT a suicidal, in the first place"  
  
"Whatever! There' s that silly-looking scar on your head and there's the ever-so-lovely scars on the wrist. Right. . .", Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Stop it will you? Believe me, I won't go that far"  
  
Ron's eyes started to have a hint of wretchedness. "You better stop before you kill Hermione"  
  
Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"What's she got to do with this? KILL Mione?"  
  
"Yes. The more you do this to yourself, the more she suffers from depression, and the more she cuts herself"  
  
"What are you trying to tell me?"  
  
"Hermione cuts everytime that you do"  
  
"I thought she does that when she's just stressed or something. I've never heard that she's been cutting because I have been doing so"  
  
"Now you've heard, maybe you could stop"  
  
"And why would she do it? I mean, what the hell?"  
  
"You don't get it, do you? Hermione's in love with you and it hurts her to see you like this so she cuts herself to feel the pain that you feel"  
  
Harry lowered his head morosely and shook his head. . . .  
  
In a moment, his tears fell and his knees failed him, making him collapse onto the floor. . .  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wow! 9th fic in 6 months. And this must be the 85th chapter I've written, if I'm not mistaken. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and my apologies are to be extended to those who do not like the idea of the characters doing self-injury on themselves. It has some personal knack to it [my personal knack, that is]  
  
So, it would be such an honor if you would go drop a review so that you'd be able to help me out with developing this story. It would be very much appreciated.  
  
Thanks for reading! And oh, REVIEW!  
  
~kaye~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Moving On

For What It's Worth ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Moving On  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione sat quietly on her bed, musing endlessly on her predicaments. With her hair brush in hand, she gently stroked it upon her now-auburn waves repeatedly, that made it shine more in the warm light of her room.  
  
Her breathing was deep and suppressed. Her lips were clenched upon her teeth. She was controlling herself from doing anything wrong---like doing what Harry had always been doing when stressed.  
  
Hermione wanted to cut herself but she knew well it was wrong. She didn't want to do it again as it left nasty scars on her skin. She had tried hiding some of them in the most unexpected places that one could place a mark like at the side of her stomach, just over her rib cage and over her chest where no one can see it.  
  
But over the time that she had been doing it, she wasn't happy even if it was supposed to release her tension. It was a mind-boggling idea why one as her, who was considered the best student in their level, would do something like that. Hermione had already tried explaining herself to her friends, and obviously, only Harry would understand.  
  
In the silence of her room, she heard a faint knock at the door. She easily stood up and laid her brush over the table beside her bed, and went towards the door.  
  
Hermione opened the door and saw Ginny waiting outside with a huge grin on her face.  
  
The two of them went in their room and sat by the couch that was at the foot of both their beds.  
  
"What's with the huge smile your face? Anything unusually good happened to you today?", Hermione asked expecting eagerly for Ginny's story.  
  
"Ummm, well, nothing unusual. . . Just extraordinary", Ginny claimed. She laughed at her statement and continued to talk. "We are going to have a new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lavender and I sneaked into McGonagall's office as she was the one who mentioned about it. We saw this picture in her files, of an extremely handsome-looking lad. We looked for information about him and saw them. He studied in Durmstrang and had been working for two years in the Ministry of Magic when he was asked if he was interested in filling in the space for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Though Lavender and I thought it was so odd that one from Durmtrang would be our DADA teacher, we dismissed the thought of the absurdity of one very well taught about the Dark Arts would be 'teaching against' it. Odd isn't it? But come to think of it, he is only 19 years old. Maybe he could choose one of us as his girlfriend. I bet you'll like him too Mione! He really looks like that handsome prince in fairy tales"  
  
Hermione smiled at the thought though she reckoned she wouldn't be as giddy as Ginny was. If there was a new DADA teacher, it's fine. But the absurdity of the situation bothered Hermione much. She felt that having a teacher from Durmstrang would certainly be a problem in the long run, especially that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was a student at Hogwarts where the teacher would be teaching in.  
  
"That's really odd Gin. A former student of Durmstrang would be teaching at Hogwarts? Gin, Durmstrang and Hogwarts are two different schools as they master in different arts of wizardry. This will cause some problems soon--- very soon, I tell you"  
  
"Oh come on Mione! It's only once we'll have a good-looking DADA teacher after YOUR Gilderoy Lockhart of course!"  
  
"Gin! That was before alright? I told you that I don't like him anymore. Ron and Harry were right about him after all. He just caught my eye. That's it"  
  
Ginny led herself to her desk and grabbed for a spare parchment and quill. She sat there and started doing her homework due the next morning.  
  
"By the way Mione. Someone's waiting for you outside"  
  
Hermione was at that time getting her books as she wanted to go to the library to finish her homework due the week after.  
  
"Who?", Hermione asked blankly.  
  
"Malfoy. He's been there since I-don't-know-when. The Fat Lady had been telling him to get away from the Gryffindor's dormitory if he didn't want to be found beaten up. I don't know really. He was just there as if it was some old friendly territory", Ginny narrated as she gave a shrug at Hermione.  
  
Hermione laughed for a while and then she responded. "Too right the Fat Lady was. I'd be the one to beat that ferret up if I had the chance to. By the way Gin, he couldn't be waiting for me. If he was, then death awaits him". Hermione finished her sentence and led herself out of the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione opened the portrait of the Fat Lady and revealed no one outside. Somehow, it was a huge sigh of relief for her, as she didn't want Draco to ruin her day just yet. The day was about to end and she did not want Draco to mess it up more for her.  
  
Hermione walked a series of hallways and staircases, and at last, she was at the door of the library. She silently entered and saw Madam Pince quite busy at her desk. Hermione walked in without a word just as she always did and headed to her favorite part of the library where a comfortable couch was situated. She laid her books on the table at the side of the couch when she heard footsteps headed towards her direction.  
  
A shiny pair of shoes was the thing she saw that belonged to the person who stood in front of her. Hermione looked up at the person and saw a gorgeous- looking, young man with a very pleasant smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Good evening", the man said.  
  
"Good evening to you Sir", Hermione replied though she didn't knew who the man was.  
  
The man extended his hand at Hermione and said, "I'm Professor Malcolm Trent, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher"  
  
Hermione smiled and gave her hand to the man and shook it. "Pleased to meet you Professor Trent. I'm Hermione Granger from Gryffindor"  
  
Malcolm gestured his hand over to Hermione's side and asked, "Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all. Please", Hermione replied though she didn't want the idea that she was sitting next to the new teacher that she expected to be a year- round heartthrob to all the girls at Hogwarts. Besides, she was known to be the nerdy-nerdy, goody-two-shoes girl who was found at the library almost every single day of their lives.  
  
"So, Ms. Granger, you're from Gryffindor"  
  
"Indeed I am Sir"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told me some things about you"  
  
"Did he really?", Hermione queried slightly amused.  
  
"The Headmaster told me that you are the brightest one in your batch, and probably the smartest among all the students here", Malcolm stated in yet a smile.  
  
Hermione didn't know how to reply. Every one who knew her said those but it was the first time she'd gone speechless.  
  
"By the way, first class would be tomorrow, isn't it?", Malcolm asked.  
  
"Yes it is, Professor. First thing in the morning"  
  
"Very well. I've been looking forward to meeting you all at last"  
  
"If you'd allow me Sir, I would just like to ask some things about you"  
  
"What is it Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Are you from Durmstrang Sir?"  
  
"Indeed I am. You want me to explain why I had chosen to teach here instead of the school where I used to study at, am I right?"  
  
"Yes. I'd gone curious why all of a sudden one like you, who had gone to Durmstrang where the Dark Arts were taught would choose to teach here. I reckon it might raise suspicions from the students"  
  
"You are the first one to come up with that idea. I'm impressed. Anyways, I was working at the Ministry of Magic when an offer from Professor Dumbledore came, and he told me that there was a job vacancy here. Work at the Ministry can get quite tiring at times and I reckoned that it would be better if I had a lighter job than what I had. And so, that same day, I forwarded my resignation letter to the Minister and sent my resume back to the Headmaster. What I knew next was that I was accepted for the position"  
  
Malcolm eyed Hermione, wanting to question her back.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but you haven't answered my question sir"  
  
"Clever. If you were an ordinary student, I would have had gotten away with my answer"  
  
Hermione blushed a bit that the new teacher found her nothing but ordinary. Malcolm carried on. "I hope you can keep a secret, Hermione"  
  
Hermione was taken aback by the mere fact that the new professor called her by her first name.  
  
"It's Granger, Professor"  
  
"I'm sorry if you got uncomfortable"  
  
Hermione nodded though at that time, she was feeling more uncomfortable at their connection.  
  
"It's okay sir"  
  
"Ms. Granger, Voldemort's forces are back on the loose again. I'm working as Auror for the Headmaster. He wanted to make sure that his students are safe from the Dark Side. He's expecting me to fish out information from the Dark Side, and that is why he hired me. To tell you honestly, we don't have a plan of telling the students where I came from. The parents might ask their students to be dropped off, not wanting to have their kids near a probable Death Eater"  
  
"Are you?", Hermione asked cautiously.  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
"NO idea? How could you have no idea about it? Of course if you've gone through the ceremony, you'd know that you ARE a Death Eater"  
  
Malcolm chuckled for the first time in Hermione's sight. Hermione saw the essence of youth in him for the first time as well, for Malcolm talked as if he was ages away even if he was only two years older than her.  
  
"You know Hermione, you amuse me"  
  
"Sir, It's Granger, if you may"  
  
"I prefer to call you Hermione", Malcolm replied in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Malcolm and Hermione heard someone coming towards their direction. It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor Malcolm, I've been looking for you. Madam Pince told me you arrived a few minutes before. If you please, the Headmaster wants to talk to you at his office in ten minutes", McGonagall said as she stood in front of them. She continued on by saying, "Ms. Granger, I see that you'd been keeping our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I hope you'd welcome him here to our school being the brightest students of this age"  
  
It daunted on Hermione that she had not welcomed Malcolm yet.  
  
Malcolm interrupted, "She already did, Professor McGonagall. No worries. She was telling me a lot of things about Hogwarts. She is indeed very clever". Malcolm turned his head towards Hermione with his beautiful gray eyes staring at her intently.  
  
"Very well. I'll leave you two first. Professor, remember that you are needed in ten minutes. Albus have last-minute pointers for you"  
  
"I will proceed to the office Professor. Thank you for informing me"  
  
McGonagall nodded and walked away.  
  
Hermione spoke at once. "I'm sorry, I haven't---"  
  
"It's okay. I was the one who bombarded you with so much information that you might have had forgotten"  
  
"By the way, welcome to Hogwarts Professor Trent"  
  
"Trent or Malcolm, if you may. We are almost the same age Hermione. There is no need to call me Professor"  
  
"But I see it just proper to give due respect to call you Professor, since you are my Professor"  
  
Malcolm brushed his sandy brown hair away from his face and rested his back comfortably at the couch as if he was just a student just like Hermione.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, just looked at Malcolm. She didn't want the 'closeness' they were having.  
  
Malcolm felt Hermione's eyes at him, and so he turned his eyes towards her and smiled.  
  
"You're a nice girl Hermione"  
  
"Thank you Sir"  
  
Malcolm took his hand over Hermione's that was resting on her lap. Hermione's hand immediately tensed with Malcolm's warm hand over hers.  
  
"I've never seen someone like you in a long while. I think I won't have any regret of choosing to stay here"  
  
Hermione wanted to take her hand away from Malcolm's but she thought it would be rude. She tried to pull it away though Malcolm tightened his grip on her hand even more.  
  
"Sir, my hand", Hermione voiced, trying to sound as if she was offended. She was, though it was fine with her that Malcolm had his hand with hers.  
  
"Hermione, I hope we could be friends outside the classroom. I don't want to keep that teacher-student gap in between us. I'm too young for that", Malcolm said as at last, he took his hand away.  
  
"Too young?", Hermione asked though she knew that Malcolm was indeed young too teach at his age.  
  
"Yes. I'm only 19"  
  
"I know"  
  
Hermione blushed as she was not supposed to know, and she had just divulged that she did.  
  
"Hermione, could we be? Could we be---friends?"  
  
Hermione's head lowered. She didn't want any connection with Malcolm more than being a student to him.  
  
"I reckon so", Hermione mouthed rather reluctantly.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Malcolm took his hand at Hermione's chin and led it up to him.  
  
"You're beautiful Hermione. You know that?"  
  
Hermione blushed profusely. Having her teacher talking like that wasn't a dream for her.  
  
"Sir, you have to leave", Hermione voiced with her eyes looking at anywhere but Malcolm's.  
  
Malcolm drew himself nearer Hermione. His breathing was felt on Hermione's skin.  
  
"There is too much sorrow in your eyes Hermione. It doesn't suit you. You look too angelic to have a frown on your face"  
  
"Sir", Hermione said again to stress that she was uncomfortable.  
  
"Look at me Hermione"  
  
Though already overly uncomfortable, Hermione slowly took her eyes to stare back at Malcolm's. She saw a friendly aura in him. Hermione thought that Malcolm was someone whom she could confide with. Her tensed muscles relaxed and she became comfortable in staring into Malcolm's eyes. She saw the beauty in him that Ginny and Lavender thought they saw.  
  
Malcolm continued, "Can we meet her every night?"  
  
"Yes. I reckon we can"  
  
"Then I'll meet you here every night after dinner"  
  
Malcolm leaned in to meet his reddish lips with Hermione's glossed ones. He pressed gently on Hermione's and then pulled away.  
  
Hermione was shocked even though in her mind she already expected that Malcolm would do that. She read Malcolm's actions at once but she didn't expect that he would really kiss her. She noticed Malcolm's intentions by the way he smiled and looked at her. At that moment, she was too confused to decipher whether she should be honored or disgraced to have such an absurd connection with the handsome DADA teacher.  
  
To surprise Hermione even more, Malcolm leaned towards her once more and lightly pressed his lips against hers again.  
  
Malcolm was controlling himself from doing any further than kissing Hermione. He was so mesmerized at Hermione who looked very stunning that night.  
  
Malcolm pulled away and kissed Hermione on her cheek. He put his palm around Hermione's wrist and clutched it tight. "Don't leave another scar on your skin. Not here, nor anywhere else near your heart". Hermione was taken aback. //Did Malcolm know that I had been cutting myself?//  
  
Malcolm stood to leave and faced Hermione one last time.  
  
"Good night Hermione. I'll meet you tomorrow"  
  
"Professor, what was the kiss for?"  
  
"The last one was for being a nice friend"  
  
"And the ones before that?"  
  
Malcolm nodded. "Good night Ms. Granger". He sincerely smiled one last time and walked away from Hermione's sight.  
  
"But you just scarred me on my lips Malcolm. . .", Hermione whispered to herself.  
  
Hermione was still in a state of shock minutes after Malcolm had left. She took her fingers to her lips and seemed to have been feeling the kiss that her teacher gave her---the kiss of a new lover. . .  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BLECH!  
  
Haha. I had one good laugh when I was re-reading my fic. It really is a weird twist to have Hermione a lover in the person of a teacher. Blah, blah, blah. Anyways, to those who didn't like the idea of Hermione cutting herself, I'm taking it off, and hopefully, it will remain like that until the end. I don't really want her cutting. It's just something to add to make the situation more complicated on concern to Harry. And I bet some of you thought it was Draco inside the library. Well, it was supposed to be him but I think it would be better to add him on the next chapter, only to introduce the new DADA teacher before we get any further the story.  
  
Thanks for reading. Please drop a review!  
  
CIAO!  
  
~kaye~ 


	3. Chapter 3 For the First Time

For What It's Worth ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
For the First Time  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco walked alone along the hallways that same night. His eyebrows were furrowed in fury and his fists were clutched tight into a ball.  
  
He breathed hard with the cold air of the year, as his footsteps seemed to storm echoing in the silent corridor.  
  
Too much deeply occupied with his thoughts, Draco turned right at a corner and practically smashed himself onto something. He immediately lost balance and fell backwards on his bottom. His sight went into a blur for a few moments, and when he did regain it, Draco stared at once to where he bumped himself.  
  
"Granger. . .", Draco hissed dangerously at Hermione who was on the floor just as he was.  
  
"Malfoy. . .", drawled Hermione upon the sight of Draco.  
  
"Watch where you're going next time, you feeble-minded bitch! I almost got my face touch the floor"  
  
"If I was a bit larger than I am then I could have had the pleasure of being the first one to have your stupid face smack the floor! Besides, you don't own the hallways so I have the right of way to it just as you do!", Hermione snapped as she finally gained her resolve from experiencing her first kiss from a teacher.  
  
"If I have the time to think about this then my Father will hear of this at once---but no. I don't have the time, not even enough disgust to waste my time on this", Draco claimed as he stood from the floor and brushed off his robe.  
  
"You're too full of yourself! Maybe next time you could remember to have a sharp pin handy so that you could deflate your head every once in a while. Don't worry, I'll remind you to bring one next time we bump into each other", Hermione sarcastically snapped as she also stood from the floor, after she collected her books that flew in every direction due to her collision with Draco.  
  
"Why thank you Granger. . . You need not bother really. Just the mere thought of you deflates my head empty of your nonsensical claims--- something with them that just dulls my memory", Draco replied with more sarcasm.  
  
"An honor to be thought of by the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. . .", Hermione said with a brow raised.  
  
"I am NOT the Heir of Slytherin! Get your facts straight Mudblood. I can never be the Heir to him"  
  
"Why not? The Daily Prophet already revealed You-Know-Who's fondness for the son of Lucius Malfoy. . . Now, can you still deny that you will be next to the throne?"  
  
"Well. . . You know Granger, I don't have the time for this. Besides, take it from me, I will never be that Heir you speak of"  
  
Draco turned his heels away and started walking to where he was headed before they crashed into each other.  
  
"I'll never take a word that comes from a slimy git like you!", Hermione yelled at Draco who was already about 10meters away from her. Draco turned his head towards Hermione's direction.  
  
"On this matter alone, I suggest you take my word about this. . .Even if this could be the first and last time you'll do". Draco tilted his head back and continued walking away from Hermione.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco entered the Headmaster's office with still the fury that enveloped him minutes back. His eyes revealed to three men and a woman.  
  
"I'm glad you are here Mr. Malfoy. We've been waiting for you. Come, have a sit", Dumbledore exclaimed.  
  
Draco did as he was told with his eyes sharp as it usually was, especially around Harry and Ron.  
  
"So, Mr. Malfoy, your father told us that he wishes to speak to you as soon as possible, so Minerva and I arranged the meeting this very night"  
  
"What's the rush Father?", Draco asked with his anger suppressed. He didn't even look at any one in the room straight in the eyes.  
  
"You know the deal with your designation as Head of the North Chapter, don't you?", Lucius asked in a drawling voice.  
  
"I do Sir", Draco replied with great effort not to let his anger rage through him.  
  
"I'm taking the deal out", Lucius nonchalantly said while he stared intently at his son.  
  
"What? First, you told me you never wanted me to be the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, now, you're taking away the opportunity for me to rule over the North? What caused you to decide like this?"  
  
"Simple it may seem Son, but it's complicated"  
  
"Then maybe you could try explaining since I am not your LITTLE boy anymore", Draco spat indignantly in front of the three men and a lady.  
  
"I'm giving it to Malcolm"  
  
"You've got to be kidding! The position can't be assigned to him. He doesn't have much knowledge on ruling people. He's a plain coward! If you want to ensure that the people up North would live better lives than they do right now, than you've got to give the title to me"  
  
Dumbledore cut in. "Calm down Mr. Malfoy. We are going to settle this"  
  
"But Father, you just can't give it to him! You're going to put the lives of the people at stake. Just remember what he did two years back. Until now, no one ever knew that it was his fault why the people in the Midwest suddenly disappeared and appeared dead days later. How could someone like him rule the people if he himself does not know the rules?"  
  
A firm voice interrupted. "That's too much insult for me today Draco. I don't like the words that are coming out of your mouth"  
  
"I am just making my point here Malcolm. You can't rule people in the North. You don't know how to", Draco spat at the other man who was inside the office that night.  
  
"And you reckon you can?"  
  
"Yes, indeed I do"  
  
"Headmaster, I see it fit to discuss this some other time. Mr. Malfoy and I still have class first thing in the morning tomorrow and I wish that this would not interfere whilst I'm taking over his Defense Against the Dark Arts class", Malcolm stated calmly to Dumbledore.  
  
Even before Dumbledore could utter a word, Draco said, "You see, there are just a lot of people who likes this Malcolm Trent. Who are you anyways? As far as I've known you, you are just a plain bastard who desires to get all the attention he wants. I don't like you the least, Malcolm. Mark my word. I disgrace having known you"  
  
Malcolm remained calm and just coughed discreetly on Draco's words. "I am not a bastard Draco, as I do have a Father", Malcolm replied, as he looked straight at Lucius who was staring back at him with amusement.  
  
"Now, now, you two. You go back to your dormitories and we will schedule this meeting again soon. But for now, I want you to take your rest for your first class together in the morning. Good luck with both of you. I see it would be very fun to watch over your every move throughout the year", Dumbledore voiced as he stood to signal for everyone to leave.  
  
Lucius said, "My apologies Headmaster. These two boys had been very disrespectful in front of you. That's why they never got the chance to live together. It would create chaos, I tell you. By the way, thank you for the time, and I shall inform you when I plan to have a meeting soon. Professors, I shall leave" He modestly bowed his head and turned towards the door.  
  
Malcolm and Draco followed shortly, with Draco tailing Malcolm.  
  
As soon as they got out of the office and out into the hallway, Draco immediately grabbed Malcolm by the neck and strangled him mad.  
  
Malcolm fought back by taking his strong fists at Draco's neck. They both stuck their fingers deep onto each other's throat, motivated to kill the person in their hands.  
  
Lucius just watched them and breathed it off. He rolled his eyes away as he took his wand and said, "If you're not going to stop acting like kids then I'll have to kill you"  
  
The two stopped at once and took distance.  
  
"Malcolm, you are not going to get away with this! How could you just take the title that was already meant for me? And to top that off, you even had to take the name of the Heir of Salazar Slytherin! How dare you?", Draco spat at Malcolm who was still holding onto his neck that was assaulted by Draco's firm fingers.  
  
"It was not my decision to take it. If they may, I would turn those titles down. You know very well that I don't want the attention and that I---"  
  
"You DON'T want the attention? Did I hear that right?"  
  
"Come on Draco, we wouldn't want the truth to come out, now do we. . . Not that I mind, but how about you? It will bring disgrace to YOUR name"  
  
Lucius interrupted, "Stop it you two. Do you have to talk about that on Hogwarts' grounds? If anyone hears what you're talking about, you are both dead"  
  
"I just don't see it why Malcolm gets everything and I don't", Draco said in a lowered voice.  
  
"Because he IS the firstborn of course! He is older than you are and he has more experience than you do. If you just put down your guard and allow every thing planned to happen, then you wouldn't have to reach the point of almost killing each other"  
  
"I hate him. . . he is just a child---his mother's child", Draco claimed with much disgust for Malcolm.  
  
"Don't you even try to insult my mother again Draco or you'll be sorry about it", Malcolm warned Draco at once.  
  
"But it's the truth Malcolm. Face it. You are an illegitimate child. You are born of sin and lust and all the wordly desir----"  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
A mighty hand of Lucius' hit Draco hard onto his pale skin. Draco glared at Lucius as he tried much to suppress his anger by not punching him in return.  
  
"Give me some respect!", Lucius yelled at Draco.  
  
Draco smirked maliciously at Lucius. "The truth hurts doesn't it? A child born out of sheer lust should never be accepted as a leader into the wizarding world. One as Malcolm should be disgraced---most especially that his father is a very prominent figure"  
  
"Stop it Draco. You've said enough", Lucius snapped.  
  
"Go on, side with him! Give him all you think is deserving of him. But truths can never be changed. You're a bastard Malcolm. You can never be considered a firstborn"  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
Lucius hit Draco once more with more force. Draco almost threw himself to the floor on the impact.  
  
"One day Malcolm, the truth about your identity will be revealed. All your students will disgrace for having a bastard as their teacher", Draco continued with his insults.  
  
"Not everyone Draco. Not everyone, as I did find a friend today"  
  
"Dream on Malcolm"  
  
Lucius cut in. "So you done with your insults for today? Maybe you could care to leave some for tomorrow and the days after that. I have to leave and I expect you two to behave properly. I don't want to hear anything from the Headmaster that you've been misbehaving"  
  
"You love your son too much", Draco sarcastically said with too much hatred for Lucius.  
  
"But of course Draco. I want the best for you", Lucius claimed sarcastically.  
  
"Not me" Draco pointed to Malcolm. "THAT son"  
  
Draco turned away and left Lucius with Malcolm outside Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Such an ungrateful son Draco has become. He forgot the many things I did for him all these years", Lucius said to Malcolm.  
  
"Why didn't you give him the whole of North? Draco can rule the wizards there. I've already much responsibility to shoulder", replied Malcolm.  
  
"He isn't the firstborn. Why bother? Besides, his slyness can only bring the Dark Side to its end. The second firstborn is always the one who causes all the trouble"  
  
"Why won't you just let people take it that he is firstborn? Besides, he is legally your first child"  
  
Lucius patted Malcolm on his shoulder. "My son, don't worry about him. He will soon accept the fact that you are kin, and that only you have the right to inherit what once was mine. I have to go Malcolm. Look after your brother. He will soon make some desperate moves to get back at you"  
  
Malcolm sighed and nodded. "I will Father. I will look after him"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Morning came and the students from Gryffindor and Slytherin eagerly headed to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They heard that the new professor was already at Hogwarts and they wanted to see him as soon as they could.  
  
Every one settled in their seats. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville, sat way up in front with Harry to convince them to stay there. Since Harry was said to have defeated Voldemort, he always had the sheer fascination for the subject as he always got top marks.  
  
On the other hand, Hermione sat shaking in her seat. She didn't want to meet Malcolm just yet. She hadn't gone over with the fact that they shared some intimate moments inside the library the night before.  
  
Together with his cronies, Draco stayed way in the back with Crabbe and Goyle side-by-side Draco, just in case he made any moves against Malcolm.  
  
Out from the door, Malcolm entered in full magnificence of his neatly pressed dark green robe that matched his beautiful, wavy, brown locks that reached to the side of his ears. Every girl was in awe to see him walk briskly towards the front of the room.  
  
"Good morning class. I'm Professor Malcolm Trent, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm very glad to teach all of you throughout your last year at Hogwarts", Malcolm claimed as he donned a beautiful smile on his handsome face.  
  
Draco breathed on every second that he stayed inside the room. There was too much hate and disgust in him that it was near to impossible that he would listen to anything that Malcolm would say in class.  
  
Hermione's heart was beating mad. Harry noticed at once, that he clutched Hermione's hand in his---much to surprise her as she recalled how it was before Malcolm kissed her.  
  
"Mione, are you alright? You're cold", Said Harry with much concern in his face.  
  
Ron peered over Harry's shoulder. "Mione, you okay? You look extremely pale. I reckon you be sent to the hospital wing at once. You seem sick to me"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and opened them again. She smiled faintly at them and replied, "I'm okay. Just a little cold I guess. I will be better in a while"  
  
Malcolm's attention was caught by the murmuring the three did and so he asked, "What's wrong there?"  
  
"Professor, Hermione's sick. I reckon I take her to the infirmary right now", Ron humbly stated to impress the new professor.  
  
Malcolm drew himself nearer towards Hermione and clutched a hand over her shoulder. "Why won't you go to the infirmary now Ms. Granger. The school nurse shall see to it that you are given proper care"  
  
The girls giggled among themselves at the display of Malcolm's concern for his students. Draco, on the other hand remained silent though he wanted to punch Malcolm in the face right then and there.  
  
"I'm---I'm alright Professor. I can't miss any of my classes", replied Hermione with a shiver in her voice.  
  
"But you seem sick and I reck---"  
  
"Let her be Professor Trent. Granger said she does not want to be sent to the infirmary", Draco said from afar.  
  
Hermione turned her head around at Draco in disbelief. Harry and Ron exchanged questioning looks.  
  
"Very well then. . .", Malcolm mouthed in a seething voice.  
  
Draco grinned smugly and resumed his position in his seat as he had sat straight to make his voice across the room.  
  
The class went on quite smoothly with the new lesson at hand. Almost every one was enjoying their time with such a wise professor, when a female cry startled both Malcolm and Draco.  
  
"Oh Merlin! Is this my Fate or is this just my luck?", Hermione remarked sarcastically though there was a hint of great pain in her voice.  
  
The students were at the time having some practical application of the lesson that was just taught and Hermione was caught wounded by a spark that came to her direction from Neville's wand.  
  
Malcolm immediately came over to where Hermoine was at as Draco watched from afar. Draco wanted to read Malcolm's moves and why all of a sudden why someone like his brother, who was considered just as cruel and heartless as he was, would have the heart to care for a Mudblood.  
  
"See Ms. Granger? It's a sign. You need to take some rest. Besides, you stayed up quite late last night", Malcolm teased at Hermione who grew even more uncomfortable with him around.  
  
From afar, Draco whispered to himself, "You've done it Malcolm. That's the end of it. I'm taking over". He glared evilly at his brother who was mending his student's wound.  
  
A few minutes more passed and Draco noticed that Malcolm had gone out of the room. Harry and Ron were busy trying out the new blocking spells and charms, and so, Draco thought it was best to ruin someone's day. . .  
  
"So, the Professor found his interest in a student. Fascinating isn't it Granger?" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear as she sat at one chair in the corner of the room.  
  
"What are you talking about?", Hermione queried angrily.  
  
"He likes you. Can't you see it? It's too obvious to deny"  
  
"Not that I want to offend or anything, but Malfoy, you are the only student who thinks of it that way. Is it because that you've been eyeing us the whole time? I for one don't see it the way you do. But who cares! Draco Malfoy's mind works in mysterious ways". Hermione both lied and snapped at Draco the best she could have done at that moment, as she still was feeling sick.  
  
Draco wasn't able to react and so he decided to walk away. . . Just when---  
  
Draco walked back at Hermione and said, "We can go out of the room. I can treat you. You look awful so you might as well agree that I perform some spells on you"  
  
Hermione's eyes shot wide in bewilderment. "What? You? You will do that? Oh no you don't! I don't trust you one bit. I can't be sure of my life if I let you perform some spells on me"  
  
"Come on Granger! Here I am, trying to be noble in front of you, and then you'll just shoot me with those blunt words. Come on". Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to the door. Hermione tried to struggle free. Too confused she was, Hermione forgot about asking Harry and Ron for help.  
  
As soon as they were out of the room, Draco pushed Hermione towards the shadows.  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy?"  
  
"Just shut up"  
  
Draco put out his wand from his pocket and flickered it once. Sparks were emitted from the tip of the wand towards Hermione.  
  
Hermione felt unexplainable warmth run through her. After seconds realizing what was happening, Hermione saw Draco draw closer to her---too close that their face was just an inch away.  
  
Hermione stiffened at once as she thought Draco would kiss her.  
  
In truth, Draco was just supposed to whisper an incantation on Hermione's forehead, which was a part of the whole healing process.  
  
"What are you two doing there? Come out here!" an authoritative voice ordered.  
  
Draco stood in the light with Hermione following close.  
  
"And what are you two doing THERE may I ask?", Malcolm inquired with envy flooding through him.  
  
"Ummm, Professor, Malfoy was just doing a healing spell on me", Hermione justified.  
  
"IN the SHADOWS?"  
  
"Yes Professor. Malfoy didn't want anyone else to see what he was doing" Hermione could not believe that she was defending Malfoy. Somehow, she didn't want Malcolm to get jealous.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?", Malcolm referred to Draco to hear his side.  
  
"Okay, PROFESSOR, we were out here since everyone else was busy inside and so we thought to sneak out in the dark as I've missed her so deeply and wanted to share some intimate moments with her. I was actually about to kiss her when you came", Draco smugly replied at the flabberghasted Malcolm.  
  
"Very well. You go back inside and you shall serve detention tonight. I believe you both understand the reason why I have to impose consequences for your actions"  
  
"Yes Sir", Draco replied as he thought to himself he won.  
  
"But Sir, Malfoy was just conducting a healing spell on me! I swear!", Hermione retorted.  
  
Draco went back inside with a triumphant grin on his face.  
  
"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?", Malcolm asked.  
  
"There is nothing Malcolm"  
  
"For once I tell you, this is the first time I was ever scarred in the heart"  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
What can I say? That's the third chapter and I'm getting some interest in continuing this faster than any of my other fics. I decided to steer away from the original plot as I see it is very boring to read about a love story between friends as that is so passé. So anyway, I didn't really have the intention to twist this all up like that but a spark in my brain told me to do something with this. I saw it was wrong to put an element of truth from my own life into my fics as it is very biased and uncomely. So, this third chapter may seem very odd for the first one. But see, I think it will come out okay from this point. I swear I will never apply my life into my fics ever again! *nods firmly*  
  
BOO!  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4 Breathing You

For What It's Worth ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Breathing You  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Hermione stood appalled at what she heard. She didn't know how to react. The first emotion that was evoked in her was pity. . . but to examine Malcolm's words further, she thought whether Malcolm deserved it or not.  
  
"Malcolm, how could you say that you were scarred? In what way? I don't understand this. We don't have any more connection than being a teacher- student and acquaintances, but, isn't SCARRED too much of a term?"  
  
Malcolm stared straight into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione, I saw the goodness you possess. You are a very nice person and I seem to be at ease with you around. The moment I met you in the library last night, there was something in my heart that dictated my mind what I felt. I like you Hermione though in that short span of time that we've known each other, I reckon I already love you. You may say it's foolish, I don't mind. But honestly, I've never seen such an angel like you. . . too beautiful, too gorgeous, too---"  
  
"You know, what you are feeling is anything but love. If it's only physical attraction that binds me to you then forget that we've ever known each other"  
  
Malcolm snorted. "You know Hermione, you're funny"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You don't understand what I mean because you are not ready to love me just yet. Just you wait and see, you'll be mine before you could ever say NO"  
  
Hermione flashed a disgusted look. "What? You think that I'm too low that you could just easily take me as yours in a snap of a finger?"  
  
"Precisely." Malcolm smirked a familiar smirk and brushed some strands of his brown hair away from his face.  
  
"You are too full of yourself! In fact, you are like Malfoy. If I knew you two any better, I'd say you came from the same tree! If you'll excuse me professor but I reckon I need to go back in", snapped Hermione as she stormed her way inside the room in anger.  
  
Malcolm smirked yet again. . .The famous Malfoy smirk.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Draco and Malcolm were in the latter's office arguing on a VERY significant topic. . .  
  
"So, BROTHER, it's the Mudblood you're friends with. If I may say so, you're eyeing her like a beast who found its prey", spat Draco indignantly at his older brother.  
  
"Would it matter to you Draco? I recall that you wouldn't want to get near me nor would you like to meddle in my affairs. Now why are you suddenly so interested in my life? Funny how your mind works", snapped Malcolm with a blank stare at Draco.  
  
"Funny it may seem but I reckon it's you that is worth laughing at. How could you ever stoop low from your position only to get a girl like that? You're getting too cool with her. Being a person who lived with her for the entirety of our wizarding school lives, I know her and that is exactly the way she would want to be pissed off, not impressed"  
  
"Ah. . . so you're claiming that YOU know HER? Pardon me brother but I see that she wouldn't come with the sort of you. And by the way, why were you with her outside the classroom when you were supposed to be inside just as I instructed you to do so?"  
  
"I told you. We suddenly decided to have our moment for a while. You know, kiss and then make out for a while---the works. And apparently, you don't know how that goes about in her mind. You've to live longer with her to know how HER mind works. Complicated I'd say. And from the looks of it, I'm way ahead of you"  
  
Draco smirked so evilly that his face could've broken a mirror.  
  
"So you're telling me that you've feelings for her", stated Malcolm rather narratedly than in question.  
  
"Oh no brother, you're mistaken! I, as such, have a mutual relationship with Miss Granger"  
  
"Let me confirm that with her"  
  
"No need. It seems pretty obvious by what we were doing outside, what WE have at the moment. And could I say I hear jealousy coming?"  
  
Malcolm remained silent.  
  
"Malcolm, if I were you, I'd use another style on her. Yours is way passé. If she finds that style in you, she'd say she'd seen that before. . . only because it already worked before, of course, I used that style to lure her into my net"  
  
"Whatever Draco. As long as Hermione denies the fact that there is something between you two, I will not believe a word you say. I put this challenge up brother. You and I will compete on who between us two should have the right to win her. No rules, no limitations"  
  
Malcolm extended his hand over to Draco. Draco looked at it for a while and took it, pressing his fingers tightly at Malcolm's hand. Both donned the Malfoy smirk.  
  
"Pardon me Malcolm but for tonight you lose", said Draco in a matter-of- fact voice.  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Because you've put me up with her for detention. That's my point against you. If you'll excuse me, good day Professor Trent"  
  
Draco turned around and walked away with yet a triumphant grin on his lips.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Draco was sitting over the metal body of the beds at the hospital wing. Hermione, on the other hand was sweeping the floor.  
  
"Excuse me Malfoy, but have you not an intention to help me out here? We've been in here for more than half an hour and you haven't even moved an inch from where you're sitting. For your information, you don't have the right to just sit there and wait for your house elves to arrive, as they wouldn't come to do the work for you. I as such, don't do this at home but since I'm a nice girl who's a victim to your stupid deed of putting me up to your lie to Professor Trent, I'm doing my part of the job and I'm wishing you'll do yours. I don't enjoy paying for an offense I didn't commit, so if I were you, I'd get down on my knees right now and start scrubbing before I get a huge dark mark around my eye", spat Hermione with a threatening glare.  
  
Draco just played his smirk.  
  
"Do you reckon what I said was funny?" asked Hermione irritated.  
  
"Nothing. YOU are funny Granger"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Don't breathe on me now Granger. I remember having helped you with your arm back at DADA class. Now I see you have not the right to spat at me crazy without hearing my side of it"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and continued scrubbing.  
  
About thirty seconds came in between before Hermione asked again. "Aren't you going to help me out here ferret boy?"  
  
"No"  
  
Hermione glared at Draco yet again and threw the dirty rag away. "Fine! I'm tired already and I want to rest. Besides, I should've been down with my books right now and you've just ruined my schedule you filthy albino! Such ingrate!"  
  
Hermione stood at once and walked towards the door when Draco spoke. "Granger, tell me honestly, do you expect me to get down on my knees and clean this filthy place? That is servant stuff. Malfoys never do those sort of stuff"  
  
"Well, honestly too Malfoy, I AM actually expecting you to get down on your knees and start scrubbing because it's all your fault why I'm stranded with your stupid face in the infirmary at this time of the night. Well I'm sorry if I couldn't stay up too late as you do! I'm not the type of person who's up in the night for reason of having pleasure in worldly desires--- I'm doing my job around here and I have to manage my homework done and there's the finals I've got to worry about and here I am scrubbing the floor for an offense I did not do!"  
  
Draco didn't say another word. He went down on one knee and took a rag in his hand. He stared at Hermione. "You want me to do servant stuff? Then you'll get it Ms. Granger"  
  
Draco, though terribly disgusted, tried to look as blank as he could. He dipped the rag into the pail of water and put it down on the floor. He started scrubbing it.  
  
Hermione stood greatly appalled. She thought she was dreaming the moment she saw Draco get down on one knee and grab a soiled piece of cloth. She immediately went over to Draco without realizing why she was in a rush to get there. She grabbed Draco by his arm and pulled him up. "Okay, stop it"  
  
Draco raised a brow in question. "I reckon you wanted me to do part of my job"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know!"  
  
"Then why are you stopping me now?"  
  
"Because you look stupid!"  
  
Draco acted innocent. "Stupid? Me, cleaning the floor---STUPID?"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Now I don't really know how to understand you girls. First, you say something and in a second you take it back. Girls. . ."  
  
"Fine! Fine!"  
  
Hermione walked away again without saying another word. Draco shouted from behind, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, do you mean, where are WE going?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, we. Malfoy, we're not doing this because nothing happened between us in DADA. We just got to make Professor Trent accept our reason for staying in the dark. I am not going to do anything that I shouldn't be liable for and so are you"  
  
Draco smirked. "You just don't want to see me do servant stuff"  
  
"Well, yes, partly"  
  
"You care for me"  
  
"Oh dream on Malfoy! It's not going to happen!"  
  
"It just did"  
  
Draco smirked again as they both headed to Malcolm's office.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"So, you're asking me to believe that sort of excuse. If Ms. Granger did get hurt, she should have been in the infirmary, and not in the shadows with you, Mr. Malfoy", snapped Malcolm angrily. From the looks of his face, he's worn a frown too long from when he saw Hermione with Draco at DADA.  
  
"But of course Professor Trent. I reckon you wouldn't really want Granger to be doing stuff like that---cleaning the floor and the metal frames for beds. I mean, come on Malcolm, that's SO not you", spat Draco.  
  
Hermione immediately shifted her eyes from Malcolm to Draco. //Did he just call Malcolm by his first name? And when did Malfoy ever knew anything about Malcolm?//  
  
"As punishment, I believe that it is but fitting for her to be doing such"  
  
"Well, there shouldn't be any punishment at all, PROFESSOR. As I've told you, nothing happened"  
  
"And why did you put me up with a lie? You told me that you were getting down with something and now you want me to believe that you were just there to hide from the rest of the class so that they won't see you cure Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Precisely"  
  
"Um, excuse us, Mr. Malfoy but I need to have a moment with Ms. Granger"  
  
Draco blankly stood from the seat and turned away towards the classroom down the stairs. He left Hermione, who was terribly flushed in front of Malcolm.  
  
"Forgive me Hermione, I didn't believe you"  
  
"As I see it, there is nothing for us to talk about Malcolm"  
  
"And I'm sorry for being too fresh. . . you know---I didn't really mean what I said about getting you that easily. I know it would be hard to have you"  
  
"You speak as if I'm just an object. How could I like someone like you who doesn't know how to respect a woman?"  
  
"I told you I'm sorry! I mean it Hermione. You saw how I reacted when I reprimanded you during class. I care for you, and I've told you so frankly that I love you. I wouldn't be feeling this way---I wouldn't get jealous if I don't have a bit of a feeling for you. What I'm telling you is just truth. I swear"  
  
"Then next time, you make sure how to treat me well if you want to make a good impression. I might acknowledge THIS if you'll just change. Honestly, Malcolm you have an attitude problem. . . Just like Malfoy"  
  
"Don't you ever compare me to him again. There is no point of comparison"  
  
"Malcolm, if you continue treating me as if I'm inferior to you, you might as well swallow your words back. By the way, why am I putting you up with that? I'm not interested in you anyways! If you want, you could look up more students the following days in your classes. Surely, you'll get someone who'd deserve such arrogant behavior"  
  
Hermione stood up from her seat and started to walk towards the door when Malcolm's held hers. Malcolm didn't let go of Hermione's arm and even pulled her closer to him.  
  
"No one tells me how I should treat her. My arrogance must be too suffocating for you. . . well Ms. Granger, I'll let you die in it"  
  
In a split second, Malcolm locked his lips with Hermione's. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she pushed Malcolm away. She got even more infuriated when Malcolm took her in a tight embrace and seemed to not let go of her.  
  
"Malcolm, stop it!" yelled Hermione pleadingly.  
  
"You're not getting anywhere Ms. Granger"  
  
Malcolm buried his face into Hermione's and plunged into her lips madly. Hermione struggled to get free but to no avail.  
  
"Malcolm, let me go before I tell the Headmaster about this!"  
  
"You don't frighten me one bit. I know what I want---and I get what I want"  
  
Hermione pounded her tight fists onto Malcolm's chest but Malcolm continued kissing at Hermione's neck, licking the smooth very slowly in circular motion.  
  
Hermione was on the verge of crying. She knew what harassment was. She thought it only existed on muggle stories. Never did it daunt on her that the mage world is not very much different from muggle.  
  
Too soon, Hermione's tears fell from her cheeks. She was crying and pleading both at the same time. She was already without strength to struggle any further. "Please Malcolm, I beg you. . ."  
  
Malcolm continued tasting more of Hermione. He wanted every inch of her.  
  
In between the series of lustful kisses that Malcolm planted on Hermione's virgin skin, he heard mad footsteps headed their way.  
  
"So this is why you wanted me to get away!"  
  
Draco yelled in rage as he caught Malcolm's robe and pulled him away from Hermione. He immediately put a strong fist on Malcolm and Malcolm was almost thrown to the floor. He rubbed his temple where Draco hit him hard while he glared at his brother maliciously.  
  
"I never expected you to be that strong Draco. . ."  
  
"Well now you know!" yelled Draco as he grabbed Hermione's hand tight in his and took her farther from Malcolm.  
  
"Hn. Funny what you can do. You are just as stupid as I am"  
  
"Well not as stupid as you are! I may be stupid but I won't stoop that low just to win a girl. Not that way Malcolm. I know how to respect a woman. Pity you, your father didn't teach you well some manners!"  
  
Hermione cut in at once. "Stop it Malfoy! He's a teacher!"  
  
"Oh no Granger. I won't let this pass. He's done you wrong and he should know what he deserves in return!"  
  
Draco released Hermione's hand and grabbed Malcolm's collar and punched him again. Malcolm fought back with his own fist but Draco was faster and was able to duck and punch Malcolm instead.  
  
"Stop it Malfoy! You'll get in trouble!'' screamed Hermione.  
  
"No. Malcolm, you've brought much disgrace to the family already and I will not allow you to add more filth to it. Father should be informed of this at once!"  
  
Without saying another word, Draco took Hermione's hand again and led her out of Malcolm's office.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Draco and Hermione were up at the Astronomy Tower after walking to what seemed like a trip headed nowhere. They just continued walking until they reached that spot.  
  
They both sat down on the floor, resting their backs at the wall. Draco and Hermione stared blankly into the sky from an open window.  
  
"Are you all right Granger? You seem to me still a bit shaky", said Draco in a soft, sincere voice that Hermione first heard in the entirety of their stay at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione turned his head towards Draco. "I'm just a bit cold. I'm fine, thanks"  
  
Without saying a thing, Draco took off his robe and put it around Hermione. He even rested his arm over Hermione's shoulder. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Hermione took her silence for a while when she continued, "Um, Malfoy, I---"  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry about it"  
  
"No. I have to thank you. I really appreciate you saving me back there. I should've been dead screwed up if you didn't come back for me"  
  
"I just did what I had to do"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Um, Malfoy, if you don't mind me asking, how are you related with Professor Trent? You seem to know him quite well"  
  
"I, uhh---he's a family friend, if you could call him that"  
  
Hermione, already tired, fitted her way closer to Draco, melding her body with his. She felt secure in his arms.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem"  
  
Draco alone looked at the sky before them. It was too beautiful---the stars shined brightly, as the moon shed its light to anything that it could touch. Too perfect---as Hermione was there in his arms.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"Hmm?" sounded Hermione rather sleepily. In truth, her eyes were already shut.  
  
"I need to tell you something"  
  
"If it's about that pervert, I don't want to hear it"  
  
"It's about you and me. Parkinson put me up to a dare of winning you over. You know, the usual devious stuff that I've always been put into dares to. I didn't give my answer to them whether I agreed to the challenge or not, though in truth, I put it as a self-challenge for me if I could win someone like you"  
  
"Hm?" sounded Hermione more lazily. She was already half-asleep.  
  
"And apparently, since we were faced with this situation, all that went through my mind is that I want to take care of you. . . look after you. . .I want you to be treated well. I can't promise you that but I swear I'll try. . . If you would only allow me to"  
  
Hermione was already asleep that she wasn't able to reply. Draco lowered his head to smell Hermione as her head was rested on his strong shoulder. He took his thumb and forefinger and cupped Hermione's chin with it. He raised Hermione's head while she was asleep and he placed his soft lips onto hers.  
  
Draco kissed Hermione very kindly. He was about to pull away when Hermione went after to kiss Draco on his lips. He was surprised, nonetheless, he returned Hermione's sleepy kiss and held Hermione's cheek in his warm palm.  
  
When at last they pulled away, Hermione slowly opened her eyes and smiled an angelic smile. "I don't know Draco, but I reckon I'm already breathing you. . ." She leaned in for another kiss as Draco reciprocated it with immeasurable delight.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I didn't plan on this setting though I think it'll work out fine from here. All I've got to do is get some motivation to write more chapters as the ideas are already up in my head. We'll take it nice and slow from here then we'll add on some accounts of the deed very soon. . . *evilsmirk* 


	5. Chapter 5 Rendered Favor

For What It's Worth ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rendered Fervor  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Granger, I--- I want to look after you after what happened today and it seems you'll keep me thinking if you're not to agree"  
  
Hermione rested her sleepy head on Draco's shoulder. "I reckon that you've helped much already. Saving me back there, indebts me greatly to you"  
  
"Don't think of it that way. I just did what I had to do. The moment Malcolm asked me to leave the room I just stayed outside. I knew well what he was planning and so I waited for anything wrong to happen. It's expected really"  
  
"Why do you know him that much?"  
  
"We had some times together when the family would have reunions and social gatherings every so often at the manor. My father also informs me a lot about them so I guess that's the reason why I knew what to expect"  
  
"Oh, alright. Um, Malfoy, I'm getting very sleep. Do you mind if we stay here for the night?"  
  
Draco took his silence and then promptly replied, "Of course, if you want to. But I could offer carrying you back to your dormitory, I won't mind"  
  
Hermione snuggled herself closer to Draco. She felt that she was getting cold as there was no window to impede the cool air from rushing in the tower. "It's okay Malfoy. Let's just stay here. . . I bet Harry and Ron wouldn't be pleased to know that you carried me all the way there. . . *yawn* "  
  
Draco put his arm around Hermione and took her in a warm embrace. He felt Hermione shiver in his arms that he decided to take off his robe and put it around Hermione.  
  
"Thanks Malfoy", said Hermione with her eyes already shut.  
  
"No worries"  
  
Draco simply stared at the evening sky before him. He seemed to have been lulled into sleep as well by the mere sweet scent of Hermione. "Granger?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Good night"  
  
"Good night Draco"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Malcolm fumed mad as he eavesdropped on Draco and Hermione's conversation. He was hiding beyond the wall that separated the stairs from the room where the two were. "This is not fair Draco. I'll get back at you!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
It was 3:30 in the morning and the sun was barely up. Hermione opened her eyes gently as she felt that her back was dead. It was numb. She tried to stretch her arms but to no avail. There she was, still in the arms of Draco Malfoy.  
  
A voice startled Hermione. "Up already?"  
  
"Yeah. I felt my back hurt"  
  
Draco opened his eyes as well and witnessed Hermione even more beautiful when she just woke up. "Okay, let me help you there"  
  
Hermione raised her hands in defense. "It's okay. I'll just stretch a bit. You could get back to sleep"  
  
Draco pulled Hermione closer and positioned her so that her back was facing him. He took his robe off Hermione and removed Hermione's as well.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Hermione who seemed to have woken up fully.  
  
"I'll just give you a massage", Draco said simply.  
  
"Uh, okay"  
  
Caring, warm hands immediately held Hermione. Though she was still in her uniform, she could easily feel how warm Draco's hands were.  
  
Draco was serious with his hands that he kindly caressed Hermione on her shoulders. . . down her torso, to the area of her slim waist. Hermione tried to suppress her groans as she never felt more relieved in her whole life.  
  
"Where did you learn how to do this?" asked Hermione as she shut her eyes again in satisfaction.  
  
"I have no idea. Just had the knack for it once I held my mum's hand and sort of massaged it"  
  
Draco continued with his work when he felt himself being aroused by the mere thought that there he was, down with holding a woman in his grasp and they were alone in an abandoned room where no one would think of entering.  
  
When his hand reached Hermione's shoulder again, Draco was caught surprised that Hermione took her hand over his.  
  
Hermione turned her head towards Draco and then went after the pale hand in hers. She kissed Draco's hand and went after Draco's gray eyes.  
  
Too much tension grew between them. . .  
  
Draco wanted to kiss Hermione's full lips but he knew well not to. He turned his head away and went back to giving Hermione a massage. . .  
  
But Hermione stopped him once more.  
  
She twisted her body waist up and leant nearer onto Draco. Their lips were three inches apart when Draco was able to gather much courage to say something. "I, uh, Granger, I reckon we have to go back to our dormitories"  
  
"What's the rush Malfoy? We have until sunrise. . ."  
  
Draco held Hermione's cheek in his palm and said, "No Granger. We're not doing this. Not yet"  
  
Hermione pulled away and asked, "Why?"  
  
"We still have no commitment whatsoever and whatever happens to you, I wouldn't be liable for it. . . and if ever something happens to you, I don't want you to take all the blame on yourself. So before we do this, I want you to think about it"  
  
"Draco, I'm yours since last night. . ."  
  
"Did I take you as mine?"  
  
"No, but I surrendered myself to you. . ."  
  
Hermione plunged in for a quick kiss and parted from Draco at once.  
  
"Granger, are we? You know---"  
  
"Answer that questi---"  
  
"Yes", said Draco without letting Hermione finish her statement  
  
With that, Draco came after Hermione's lips hungrily and started to undress her. He took off Hermione's shirt off, leaving her only with her white brassiere and skirt. They went back to feeling each other's lips as both their hands explored through the skin---the virgin flesh of two beautiful creatures whose Fates crossed for the first time yet again. . .  
  
Draco leant onto Hermione's ear and whispered, "You're beautiful Hermione. . ."  
  
He felt Hermione's cheek tensed into a smirk. Draco continued sending Hermione feather-light kisses on her pure flesh while Hermione surrendered into her lustful moans.  
  
Draco led her hand up Hermione's breast and gently fondled it. Hermione gasped and felt her abdomen tighten at Draco's touch. She was overly intoxicated at the slow-moving, caring motion of Draco's hand over her well- rounded bosoms.  
  
"Be gentle love. . . You break it, it's considered sold"  
  
Draco snorted over Hermione's shoulder and said, "Granger!"  
  
Hermione giggled at what she just did. "Kidding love. I just wanted you to take some air. You weren't breathing. . ." she kissed Draco's lips once more and Draco generously returned with more ardor.  
  
"You're breath-taking, mind you"  
  
"Really now?"  
  
Draco placed another kiss on Hermione's lips.  
  
"But of course. Not you are if you kill me before the sun rises"  
  
"That won't happen dear", said Hermione as he took of Draco's shirt to reveal a perfectly toned upper body. "Whatthef*ck do you do with THAT?"  
  
Draco chuckled discreetly and replied, "Easy dear, I exercise EVERY night. . ."  
  
Hermione shout a threatening glare at Draco. "Oh no you don't!"  
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
"Oh god Malfoy you're such a pig!"  
  
"What did I say? I exercise every night in my room doing crunches, stretching, and jogging in place. . . Wait a second, you thought I was---"  
  
"Okay you win"  
  
"I won't let this pass Ms. Granger. For your information, I haven't done what you were thinking even once in my life"  
  
Hermione plunged hungrily into Draco's lips once more and asked, "Not once? How about Parkinson?"  
  
"You're a pig Granger. I haven't done it before mind you"  
  
"I don't believe you"  
  
Draco led his head lower to the space between Hermione's expecting breasts and stopped over the lock at the middle of the bra. "You have to"  
  
He clenched the lock of Hermione's bra with his teeth and unlocked it easily.  
  
Hermione gasped and voiced, "See, I have full reason not to believe you"  
  
Draco went after Hermione's lips once more and locked it more passionately. He gently slit out his tongue and motioned for Hermione to gain him access. Hermione opened slightly her constraints and touched Draco's tongue with hers. Their flesh danced in the melody of the soft breeze with the steady beats of their hearts. . . "Shut up. You talk too much"  
  
Draco deepened his penetration and never let Hermione grasp some air. He was hungry for the goddess-like woman he never envisioned himself to spend his first time with. Draco took his warm hand through Hermione's bra that was partly flung open after he unhooked it with his teeth. Slowly and caringly, he caressed Hermione's left breast as he didn't stop exchanging liquids with her. Hermione's taut nipple was aching in desire as Draco's fingers traced over it, teasing it well before Draco could have gone any further.  
  
"You're perfect Hermione. . ." whispered Draco at last after he pulled away from Hermione's possessed lips. He then moved back to where he used to be and felt the warmth that Hermione emitted in between her firm bosom. Draco led his mouth over the other breast and licked teasingly over Hermione's taut nipple. Hermione was again moaning in pleasure that she felt herself getting wet the more that Draco held them.  
  
Draco was driving her mad. . .  
  
"Oh god Draco, I can't hold it in much longer, I---"  
  
Without a word, Draco went after Hermione's knickers and took it away roughly. Hermione was dying in excitement though her head was taken into a swirl of delight and ecstasy. In no time, she felt that Draco was holding the flesh of her inner thigh, caressing it caringly in circular motion. It aroused Hermione even more that she had to hold on to Draco's head and shove it down to where she wanted him to be. In the faint light that illuminated their skin, Hermione saw the smirk she was dying for.  
  
Without wasting any time, Hermione led her back to the cold floor and gave Draco easier access. She felt that Draco was already at it when she sensed that it was Draco's finger tracing over her wet opening. Hermione's breathing was deep and agonized that she uttered, "Draco. . . " in a hoarse voice. Not to prolong Hermione's agony, Draco rubbed his finger over the opening to Hermione's womanhood and searched for her clit. Once he had it, he carried on rubbing it as Hermione groaned even louder, making Draco wet himself. The pace went on faster and faster until Draco stopped and teased Hermione who was all sweaty and delirious.  
  
Draco inserted a finger inside Hermione's womanhood and took it out. He went on inserting it and pumping it in and out at a faster rate that he used to rub the clit with. Hermione was breathing so hard as he blurted out Draco's name tediously. Another finger entered Hermione and she felt herself that she was about to explode. "Draco. . .stop"  
  
Draco just gave his evil smirk and went on inserting his fingers in and out faster. He surprised Hermione when he plunged his lips at the opening as he took the obstruction aside with his free hand. He licked hungrily over Hermione's clit and sucked on it like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Hermione was holding it in as hard as she could but it was simply perfect. . . she come on Draco's mouth as Draco feasted over the juice.  
  
Draco licked back up to Hermione's navel, up the space between her breasts. . . he want back after Hermione's moist lips as he suppressed Hermione's panting, giving Hermione a chance to breathe. When Draco pulled away, Hermione voiced, "You're going to kill me. . ."  
  
"Not yet you won't. . . we're not done yet"  
  
Slowly, Draco positioned himself over Hermione. He took his pants off and threw it away carelessly. He melded his body over Hermione's, too close that his firm chest was resting over Hermione's breast. Though reluctantly and unsure, Draco inserted his crotch up Hermione's womanhood and slowly motioned for better penetration. He heard Hermione's painful groan and so he asked, "Are you alright?" Still with her eyes shut, Hermione responded, "I'm okay. . ."  
  
Draco hinted the pain in Hermione's voice that he gently pulled his crotch out and slowly put it back in. He repeated the motion several times before he paced faster. As soon as he felt that Hermione's muscles had relaxed, he went faster pumping in and out of Hermione.  
  
"Draco. . .", moaned Hermione as she drowned herself in absolute pleasure.  
  
"Hush love. . ." said Draco in attempt to silence Hermione. He knew what Hermione had in mind but he won't allow her.  
  
"Draco, let's save that for later. . ." Hermione was to push Draco off her so that they could change positions but Draco didn't allow her to.  
  
"No Hermione. It's our first and I'll do all the work." Draco kissed Hermione on her forehead and continued penetrating through Hermione.  
  
Groans and moans filled the abandoned room at the Astronomy Tower. Draco was also suffering in delight of having that woman there with him.  
  
They were both filled with satisfaction that they didn't feel that they were both nearing their climax. Draco was pumping even faster and rougher while Hermione had her hands engulfed into her lush auburn curls. Both of them were near mad that Draco had to get back at Hermione's lips to suppress his groans.  
  
A few more and they reached their peak. . .  
  
Draco released the seed inside Hermione. . .  
  
Hermione was able to open her eyes at last and she stared dreamily into Draco's tired eyes. "Love, you were perfect. . ."  
  
"You are Hermione. . ."  
  
Draco panted atop Hermione and he soon rolled off to his side and lay beside Hermione on the floor. He was left with no piece of clothing while Hermione's skirt was flung open.  
  
Silence soon won over them and then Draco took Hermione's hand in his. "I love you Hermione. . . I'm sorry everything came too fast"  
  
"I love you too Draco but don't be sorry for anything. It took six years in the making." Hermione led her face to Draco and smiled at him. Draco, who was already staring at Hermione, smiled back. "You were just perfect. It wouldn't have turned out any better"  
  
Hermione smiled and she quickly shut her eyes. She was tired and the stupor that won over her during the night took tow on her again. Draco saw that he was witnessing Hermione take a rest that all he managed doing was take his robe and spread it over them as he was too tired himself. Under his cloak, he took Hermione in his embrace while Hermione did the same. Their bodies were in tact and they slept through the remaining hours until the sun rose. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Harry was still awake in his bedroom, seemingly not visited by sleep. He wasn't able to sleep the whole night that he kept on turning around under the sheets of his bed.  
  
He was so restless that he decided to get up and look for Neville's penknife. He went over the latter's desk and sure enough found it there. He took it with him over his bed as he sat down and stared at it.  
  
//If I do this again, Hermione will do the same. . . But I can't sacrifice my own quiet for her, now could I?. . . God Hermione, why did you have to do that? I'm not worthy of your love. . .//  
  
After convincing himself that he needed to keep his calm, he surrendered to the invitation of the cold metal. He placed it over his wrist and gently ran it over his pulse.  
  
Harry groaned agonized, as his roommates were sound asleep. He decided he could do with another one and so he placed it yet again on his wrist and struck it slowly over his thin skin. The lesion he created spurted out blood for a few seconds until it subsided.  
  
Mad as he was, Harry took the weapon over his already-vandalized wrist and made more cuts as if he wanted to end his life in loss of blood. His blood flowed freely out of his wounds. . .  
  
His groans, suppressed as they are, awakened Ron at once. "Harry?"  
  
Harry remained silent though the pain throbbed hard through his flesh.  
  
Ron wasn't convinced that he woke up for nothing and so he walked over to Harry's bed and saw the sorrowful-looking lad bleeding profusely insane.  
  
"Harry! What have you done this time?"  
  
"Ron, I don't know. I can't sleep. The silence is making me mad"  
  
"I'm bringing you to Madam Pomfrey whether you like it or not"  
  
"No Ron! Just perform a healing spell on it. It'd be fine. I can't do it myself. The one who did the cut can't do the healing himself. Just take your wand and flick it over the wounds"  
  
Ron ran over to his desk and grabbed hold of his wand. In one flick, the wounds closed up and they seemed to have existed only through the ugly scars that were left.  
  
"Come on Harry. This is serious matter. Why would you do something like that? You could have died if I didn't wake up"  
  
"I'm sorry Ron. I had the urge to cut again and when I did a few, my hands seemed to control themselves and it didn't stop. I didn't plan on this I swear"  
  
"What's the problem Harry? You know you could always talk it over with me"  
  
"It's Hermione. . ."  
  
Silence won over Ron and soon he was able to ask, "What? It's Hermione that caused you to cut again?"  
  
"Yes. I reckon I love her ever since but I know I'm not deserving of any affection from her. I can't give her what is due her. I could give only enough. . . I could never be the man for her Ron. It's just not possible. . ."  
  
"You opened your flesh over that? Harry, there are loads of girls dying to have you and you just don't see it. Why do you need to sulk on this when you could choose other women aside from Mione?"  
  
"I don't know Ron. I must've loved her way back I was just too afraid to admit it"  
  
Ron pulled Harry's uninjured arm up from the bed.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Harry confused.  
  
"Hermione"  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh god the lemon scene came earlier than expected! I was typing away when it all led to that scene. Oh jeez. I should've saved that for another fic *frowns*. It even turned out rushed. It s*cks big time and it could've turned out better if I didn't do this tonight [sorry, adrenaline rush of my fingers, typing madly at the moment. Can't stop it, sorry]  
  
Anyway, I hope you did enjoy this installment and that you'd hold on to the next chapters. I will answer your reviews in the next chappie [I hope I won't forget again]  
  
Ciao! 


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontation

For What It's Worth ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Confrontation  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
In great shock and fear, Harry's eyes grew wide and bewildered. He couldn't fathom why and how come Ron wanted him to go to Hermione, though he knew that his friend got a point. He was committing self-injury---he knew that. He was not aware of what he's doing at times---he knew that. He loves Hermione more than a friend and he knew that. And what the hell Harry also knew that Hermione was in love with him too.  
  
"Ron! Are you demented? I can't possibly go to Hermione now! Not even tomorrow or the days after! First, she's well damn sleeping soundly tonight and I don't know what the hell why we have to bother waking her up. Second, I'm fine now since you've done the healing spell and third, I don't have anything to say to Hermione. It's just a waste of time and neither would I want an infuriated Hermione Granger early in the morning", stated Harry as he tried to catch his breath. By all means he wanted to stay out of the matter most especially that he had to deal with his feelings for Hermione.  
  
Ron wanted to decipher who between Harry and him was demented. Even though Harry had his own points, the matter that Harry was causing himself injury was a serious one. In fact, Harry must have been dead if Ron didn't wake up to Harry's painful groans. "Come on now Harry! There's no better time for this but now. You've been cutting endlessly and you don't know how to control it anymore. And now, you're doing it because you're in love with Mione and you don't want to tell her about it since you're full of pride that you don't want to admit that after all those time that Hermione tried to keep her feelings bottled up, there you were, acting indifferent, seemingly unaffected by what she was doing. God Harry, if you're not gonna tell her now, I am." Ron tried to catch his breath after his lengthy sentence.  
  
Harry buried his face onto his palms. He was helpless. He knew what was right but he dismissed the thought of succumbing to it. "Ron, I'm afraid. I was wrong in treating her that way"  
  
"I know that well Harry. That's why you're going to confront her about it now. I don't care what time it is. I don't care if we have to wake her up. All I want you to do now is just pour out whatever it is that you've been keeping for so long. I tell you Harry, you keep on doing that cut thing you do and I swear I'll be the one to cut you into half!"  
  
"Okay Ron, I give up. There's no better time than now. . . but come on Ron, couldn't it wait until breakfast or something? I guess it wouldn't hurt to wait"  
  
"We can do that mate but with the likes of you, every minute is as if the last. I wouldn't know what you might be doing when I'm off to sleep again. I'm not going to risk that Harry"  
  
Harry nodded morosely. He didn't want to agree but in the firmness of Ron's voice, he knew well not to go on at the same pace of Ron's.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry and Ron tiptoed ever so slowly at the women's dormitories' staircases. They didn't want to get caught of course, and not in the middle of the night that is.  
  
At last, they reached the room where Hermione's sound asleep. Hermione had her own room that year as requested by Professor McGonagall with the amount of schoolwork she should manage doing.  
  
Ron situated his hand over to the wooden door and knocked thrice.  
  
No answer.  
  
Another set did Ron and before he could have had opened the door himself, the door swung open to reveal Hermione in her nightdress.  
  
"Yes? What are you two doing here? It's bloody early for you two to bother me!" spat Hermione though she wasn't the least angry.  
  
"Well you see, Mione, Harry here has something to tell you. I believe I should leave you two here" Ron turned to Harry and patted him at the back before heading back to his room. A few steps and he twisted his head back to the two who were both dumbfounded. "And oh, Mione, please be a little gentle with Harry. He's been terribly ~delicate~ lately, mind you", added Ron as he tried to put some humour into the scene.  
  
"I AM NOT DELICATE!" retorted Harry with piercing eyes.  
  
"SHHHHHHH!" replied Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, whatever you say ~delicate~", imitated Hermione as she donned a smirk on her lips.  
  
Ron walked away and soon Hermione and Harry were left to themselves.  
  
Hermione motioned for Harry to come in and so he did. Harry was asked to sit by the couch and so did he comply. Hermione sat at the side of her bed, ready to listen.  
  
"What is it you have to tell me Harry? It must be of dire importance, am I right?" inquired Hermione with a questioning look though a warm smile was on her face. There was a different glow to her face that Harry could not point what. It seemed to him that Hermione grew more beautiful the longer he stared at her.  
  
"Um, yeah. It's not THAT important though. By the way, you seem fully awake to me. Haven't slept yet?"  
  
"Um, yeah, sort of. So, Harry, what was it we are supposed to talk about?" asked Hermione so as not to get deeper into the fact that she was still awake at that time of the day.  
  
"Mione, I, I--- I don't know how to put this into words. You know, I've not been that frank to anyone except Malfoy---you know, giving him ever-blunt words and not-so-nice comments about him and all that crap"  
  
"And?"  
  
Harry felt himself about to stutter again. "Well, I, I, Mione, I'm really sorry for having waken you up, or disturbed you at this time of the day. I mean, it's an ungodly hour and here I am talking to you as if we don't require some rest in our system. I know you've been down with your schoolwork as much so I guess I'll leave you now so that you could rest well as we still got classes tomorrow"  
  
Hermione pouted like a child. "Aw come on Harry. You've gone through some trouble coming over here as you're not supposed to be here in the girls'dormitory and I assume that it would be best if you tell me what you came here for"  
  
Harry sighed. He knew well Hermione would win in persuading him. "Okay then. Mione, you know that I've been cutting. You've been doing that as well. For what reason you do that, I don't know exactly why, but I know I'm part of the reason. Maybe I'm your lame excuse to do it since HE ALSO DOES IT. But you know, I don't want to be the reason why you do it. I don't deserve it"  
  
Hermione felt herself uncomfortable. Just minutes ago before she rushed to her dormitory after Draco's nagging for her to get back before POTTYHEAD and WEASEL finds out she's gone, Hermione was in utmost bliss in the arms of their so-called enemy. "It's okay Harry. I don't do it anymore. Besides, it's not just, um, YOU, that has caused me to do it"  
  
"Um, Mione, why did you have to do it because of me?"  
  
"Well Harry, let's put it like this. I liked you before as someone else, meaning you being someone who's more than a friend. I must've loved you more than a friend even. I loved you, that's true. I was so desperate of having your attention, your love. I didn't know how else to get it through you as I've dropped not-so-discreet hints already but you didn't mind them, I don't know"  
  
"Mione, I'm sorry. I really am. And the reason why I came here is because I have something to confess to you"  
  
Hermione's heartbeat went faster and faster by the second. She didn't know what to expect especially with the likes of Harry who's very unpredictable. "What is it Harry?" asked Hermione though nervously.  
  
"I love you Hermione. I loved you even before. . . during those times when you dropped hints of your affection. The reason why I seemed indifferent was because I was afraid to admit it. I didn't want to risk our friendship. I know it will just ruin us both. I thought it was wise to have kept it to ourselves"  
  
The world seemed to have tumbled over against Hermione. Why was Harry confessing to her that moment that he loved her all those time? Why when she already found her heart in Draco?  
  
"I'm sorry Harry for keeping you to that position. I thought of that as well"  
  
"Mione, I don't know what will happen between us after this, it's fine. I deserve to be punished. I've caused you to hurt yourself and it's my time to receive what's due me"  
  
Hermione forced a laugh. "Mr. Harry Potter, you seem out of your mind today. You speak like one of those on muggle tv shows back in the 70's"  
  
"Come on Mione, you know I'm serious here"  
  
"I am serious as well Harry. . ." Hermione paused. "But you can't expect anything from me now, if that's what you mean"  
  
Harry felt all the stars in his sky collide with each other. There he was, stooping low in swallowing his pride and there was Hermione, denying him of any love in return.  
  
"Why? Don't you---don't you have any feelings for me anymore?"  
  
"Um well. Harry, it's different now. I have someone at the moment and I don't want to break it onto him of having another relationship with you. It's just absurd. I don't want World War III to start because of me"  
  
"Is it Professor Trent? I've seen you two talking once. You seem to be a cute couple"  
  
Hermione felt a twinge in her inside. No. She and Malcolm could never be a CUTE COUPLE. "No, no. It's someone else. Not that important to know really"  
  
"But I would be most anxious to know", cut Harry. He wanted to know who diverted Hermione's attention from him. If it wasn't Malcolm, who was it?  
  
"Oh come on Harry! It's early morning and we've to talk about my love life. Let's save it for later", said Hermione as she forced another smile.  
  
"Come on Mione. As if I'm not to know soon", voiced Harry as he tried to sound pretty convincing that he wasn't at all sourgraping.  
  
"Well, it's someone you wouldn't expect"  
  
"Hermione Granger, as you've said, it's early morning and so I assume you'd be wise enough to break it now"  
  
The look in Hermione's eyes changed drastically. "I don't know Harry. I'm not ready to tell"  
  
"Please?" pleaded Harry who was near to crying himself.  
  
"Harry, it's the enemy I'm talking about"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You mean, Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yes Harry. It's him"  
  
Silence.  
  
Harry's head was lowered in humility. He's just lost the woman he loved--- and to his enemy. "I'm happy for you two"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I mean it Mione. I don't want to go further into details. I'm not interested about him at all. Just make sure he's serious about your relationship or I'll be the one to hex him if he cheats on you"  
  
Silence.  
  
Hermione stood and walked to Harry's side. She sat beside Harry and clutched Harry's hand into hers. "He saved me last night. Professor Trent and I were in his office and, and---"  
  
Hermione broke into tears as the memories of her being harassed flashed through her mind.  
  
"What Mione? What happened?"  
  
"Harry, Malcolm harassed me last night! He kissed me everywhere! I felt so violated and dirtied! If not for Draco, I could have been dead screwed up. . . really Harry. Draco came and took his fist on Malcolm. But I don't know! I'm too scared and grossed out and confused all at the same time. I don't know if I should tell the headmaster about it. Malcolm's new here and of course he wants to make it good. . ."  
  
"Mione, you have the right to tell the headmaster. Trent must be punished. I swear if I see him today he'll get more than a fist from me!"  
  
Hermione broke down into Harry's arms. She let her sorrowful tears run over her pale cheeks as Harry felt his own sorrow win over him. The woman she loved was there in his arms---helpless. . . and he was her shield. But she wasn't his. The woman he loved couldn't be his as she belonged to someone else---she belonged to the enemy.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. If it have started with just us two--- I'm sorry Harry, I don't mean to put the blame on you but you see, if there was you, there shouldn't have been a Malcolm Trent and Draco Malfoy to deal with"  
  
"I understand Mione. It was my fault really. If I've told you about this long before, it shouldn't have come to this"  
  
Hermione kept weeping in Harry's arms. A quarter of an hour that they kept on like that in silence with only Hermione's sobs breaking it, they pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Mione", pleaded Harry for Hermione to understand.  
  
Hermione tried to smile amidst her sorrow. "I'm sorry too Harry"  
  
Hermione led her hand towards Harry's wrist so that even in friendship, she could kindle the emotions she had for him before. . .  
  
But to her surprise, it wasn't a smooth area of skin that greeted her own. There were rough spots by which her fingers rested.  
  
"What's this?" asked Hermione as she started to pull Harry's long sleeves up. "Harry! What have you done?"  
  
What greeted Hermione's eyes were fresh scars that tainted Harry's almost perfect skin. . . except for the fact it's tad with scars. "It's what I really came here for Mione. Ron wanted me to tell you the truth. Mione, the reason why I cut is you. It's not your fault but it's just that I've been to stuck up with my emotions for you that try as I might to conceal them, it makes its way through, through my hands. I cut every time I'm reminded I can't have you, or either we can't be. And just this morning, I was having a terrible time sleeping that I had the urge to cut again. When I did a few, I was shocked to find my hands controlling themselves. I was cutting mad and bleeding profusely! If Ron didn't wake up in time, I should've been dead Mione. . . all because I loved you and I was afraid to tell you that"  
  
Hermione clutched on tighter onto the scars. "I don't deserve these Harry. Promise me you won't do it again"  
  
"I can't Mione. It's the only way I know how to release my emotions"  
  
"Harry, if you do love me, you will do this for me"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Not anymore Mione. Not now that I've know you have someone else too soon"  
  
Harry stood and headed straight out the door. Hermione ran after Harry and grabbed him by his arm. "Don't do this to me Harry! You can't possibly get mad at me because I don't love you that much anymore. I still do Harry, but only as a friend"  
  
"That's it. That's the point exactly"  
  
Harry ran out not seeing that he was headed for the hallways outside the Gryffindor dormitory and not his room.  
  
"Harry! Come back here!"  
  
"Get away Hermione. Leave me alone"  
  
"Don't be such a kid! Come back here and face me. If you want to slap me, fine. Hit me for all I care just don't turn your back on me with matters like that. I can't sacrifice our friendship now Harry!"  
  
Harry stopped and glared back. "Be back to feeling that I don't know how to feel what you do. Be back to your suffering. After all my efforts to admit this to you? Such ingrate! You even chose Malfoy over me! How dare you Granger? I loathe at the thought of being near you again!"  
  
Hermione was taken aback. It was as if it wasn't Harry speaking. "You're not like this Harry!"  
  
"Well now I am. You've made me the creature you see now"  
  
Harry turned his heels and made long strides towards nowhere.  
  
Hermione didn't have the strength to even step backward. She was greatly shocked. Harry hated her and how she hated to think about it!  
  
Harry was already lost from Hermione's sight when she felt someone behind him.  
  
"A few minutes ago, it was Draco Malfoy. Now it's Harry Potter. Why Granger? Can't get enough of the blokes here? You've been twirling us around your thin little fingers so easily"  
  
Hermione turned around and from behind her she saw Malcolm with an evil grin.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wa-hey! It's sixth chappie y'all! I'm trying out some writing styles and it'll be evident soon. I haven't done much of it and this is just a practice. Anyway, hope you liked the twist in this one. Lol. Harry is supposed to get mad, isn't he? Come on! He's enemies with Draco, and why not would he get mad like that? He's got full reason to. But I guess it really was stubborn of him to walk-out on Hermione. First of all, he didn't have the right to do that. Second, Hermione had the right to be with Malfoy considering how kind he was to save her when Malcolm was harassing her. Yeah, and just so you know guys, I've been writing a lot of fics that I've been mixing elements from different stories so by chance you see something you don't understand and have the question "Where did that come from?", kindly notify me and I'll check. Thanks!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! I need inspiration to get going here! 


	7. Chapter 7 Start of the End

For What It's Worth ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 7 Start of the End  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Last time on FWIW:  
  
"Don't be such a kid! Come back here and face me. If you want to slap me, fine. Hit me for all I care just don't turn your back on me with matters like that. I can't sacrifice our friendship now Harry!"  
  
Harry stopped and glared back. "Be back to feeling that I don't know how to feel what you do. Be back to your suffering. After all my efforts to admit this to you? Such ingrate! You even chose Malfoy over me! How dare you Granger? I loathe at the thought of being near you again!"  
  
Hermione was taken aback. It was as if it wasn't Harry speaking. "You're not like this Harry!"  
  
"Well now I am. You've made me the creature you see now"  
  
Harry turned his heels and made long strides towards nowhere.  
  
Hermione didn't have the strength to even step backward. She was greatly shocked. Harry hated her and how she hated to think about it!  
  
Harry was already lost from Hermione's sight when she felt someone behind him.  
  
"A few minutes ago, it was Draco Malfoy. Now it's Harry Potter. Why Granger? Can't get enough of the blokes here? You've been twirling us around your thin little fingers so easily"  
  
Hermione turned around and from behind her she saw Malcolm with an evil grin.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Malcolm didn't take his cunning stare over Hermione's features. He saw in her what he wanted most. Hermione on the other hand grew uncomfortable at once and wanted nothing else than to get out of that place at once. The chilly air and the tension between her and Malcolm threatened her of her safety. Somehow, she felt that it was nothing but danger that hunts her when her DADA teacher was around.  
  
Hermione at once turned around and made wide strides towards the portrait hole---only too late to get away as Malcolm already had his hand tightly clutching Hermione's.  
  
"Let me go Malcolm! You're hurting me!" yelled Hermione who knew well she could still get the situation in her hands. She tried to pull her arm away only to get hurt even more by Malcolm's suffocating grip.  
  
"No Hermione. I won't let you go now"  
  
Without another word, Malcolm pulled Hermione out into the hallways, walking farther away from the Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
"Where are you taking me you bastard?" spat Hermione who was more than furious to get her hands strangle Malcolm to die.  
  
Not looking back at the helpless woman in his grasp. "Somewhere"  
  
"What a nice answer! If you could just let go of me this instant, this wouldn't have to be reported to the headmaster!"  
  
Malcolm stopped, though not letting go of Hermione. "The Headmaster wouldn't know of this Ms. Granger. As such, he wouldn't hear anything about you anymore. . ."  
  
Malcolm started to pull Hermione again down staircases and hallways.  
  
"Stop it you freak! Let me go!"  
  
Hermione's little fist banged on Malcolm's back as the other was in the constraint of Malcolm's.  
  
"Shut up little girl!"  
  
"I am NOT a little girl! Just let go of me!"  
  
Malcolm grew furious at Hermione's screeching voice that he swerved towards Hermione and planted his firm palm on Hermione's cheek. He slapped Hermione effortlessly and Hermione's head threw backwards at the impact. The moment she turned to Malcolm, her eyes were seething in anger and her rage more than wanted to get out.  
  
"Now you've done it!" Hermione motioned to take her wand from inside her robe but only too slow that Malcolm had the chance to stop her before she could successfully take hold of the only thing that could save her at that moment.  
  
The mighty hand that slapped Hermione seconds back planted its knuckles on Hermione's fragile, angelic face. The punch almost knocked out the beautiful student.  
  
"I remember telling you to shut up and now that you've disobeyed your professor, you shall be punished. But first, I need you to go with me. I'm sorry Hermione but I have to do this", mouthed the gorgeous-looking teacher rather smugly and didn't seem to mean his last sentence well.  
  
With one flicker of his fingers, sparks flew from them towards Hermione who was then trying to recover from the assault. In a few seconds, Hermione fell unconscious in Malcolm's arms only to gain himself the famous Malfoy smirk.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Harry walked in the confines of his silence. . . still in rage, but slightly more calm. He hadn't noticed that he had been walking for some time already, not quite knowing where he was headed.  
  
Harry very much dreaded the fact that he swallowed his pride and after how many years of keeping to himself what he really felt, he only found himself dismissed in a few minutes of revealing his true emotions. He somehow hoped that it was someone else he loved. He hoped that there was no Draco Malfoy. He hoped there was no Professor Malcolm Trent to contend with. He knew well that if he said it sooner, he could have won Hermione. . .  
  
But it was too late.  
  
From afar, footsteps were heard and Harry, who was still disturbed occupied in his thoughts, didn't notice someone coming. A few meters more, and the owner of the footsteps came into view---only that the owner wasn't alone.  
  
Harry noticed that it was Malcolm Trent, the handsome-looking professor who'd won the hearts of many of his students was the one who was to pass by. In the arms of the stunning young man was a slender student, curled in the professor's protective arms.  
  
"Professor, do you need any help? What happened?" asked Harry who didn't recognize who the teacher had carried in his arms.  
  
"Not really Potter. I reckon I could send my student to the infirmary alone. Perhaps you could get going now. Why, it's early! You could still get some rest", replied Malcolm who tried his best to look as if he wasn't bothered.  
  
At that, suspicions grew inside Harry. How was it that his professor was out in the hallways at that time of the day carrying a female student in his arms? "Very well professor. Are you sure you could manage carrying THAT?" asked Harry as he darted his eyes at the student who had her hair covering her face.  
  
"Definitely"  
  
With that, Harry continued walking though what stuck in his mind was the fact that it was dawn and a professor and a student was supposedly together at that time since Malcolm was there to save the lass, if she collapsed or what else.  
  
Malcolm was already out of the castle when slow, disturbing thoughts and images flashed in Harry's mind. . .  
  
//A girl. . . small and slim. . .//  
  
Harry saw exactly how the student looked helpless in Malcolm's arms. And another image flashed in his mind. . .  
  
//Cute auburn curls. . . WAIT! That's Hermione!//  
  
Harry had already his feet switch to the opposite direction when he remembered that he was supposedly mad at her.  
  
//No. I wouldn't help her now. . . that intolerable, ungrateful bitch! I wouldn't waste my time saving her. As if she would care if she knew it was me who saved her. Like, whatever. I always do that. Perhaps this time around I wouldn't play the role I always played and leave it to her one hella piece of her humongous brain! Besides, she's the reason I'm stuck up with my emotions and I don't care about her now especially she's told me she couldn't love me back. Well of course there's a lot more girls out there. . . I guess Ron's right. There really are other beautiful ladies here. . .//  
  
He had his back turned again to his first direction when another part of his mind screamed panicking.  
  
//You can't let her alone with him Harry! Have you forgotten that Malcolm harassed her last night? Malcolm could do anything now that Hermione's unconscious! You could set aside first your hatred and think of Hermione first!. . . oh no Harry, you can't risk it anymore. This has happened once already and she was conscious, only that Malfoy was there to save her. . . but now, Hermione's alone and helpless with Malcolm and Malfoy wouldn't be there to save her in time//  
  
And so Harry turned again and rushed past the hallways towards the infirmary. His mind was still battling with itself but he knew well that he was still a friend to Hermione, no matter what. Perhaps he was just taken aback by the fact Hermione rejected his love after all those time that he kept it to himself. But what won mostly over him was his concern for his friend. Well, yes, he still loved Hermione even if he was hurt but what he wouldn't be able to accept was if he wasn't able to do any thing to save Hermione.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw the place she was at was all gloomy and dull. Where was she? Her eyes started to roam around and saw nothing familiar. She at last thought of sitting up, only she couldn't. She turned her eyes to her hands and saw that her hands were tied to the posts of a bed---wait, a BED?  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself though not expecting an answer in return. It would have been better if no one was with her. And lo, what surprised her even more was that she was in a red nightgown---on the bed. . . alone. . . in a place she doesn't know where.  
  
"In the Death Eaters' hide"  
  
A voice came beside her and she saw that there was Malcolm, grinning victoriously at the sight of her helpless on the bed.  
  
"Why did you take me here?" asked Hermione rather furiously.  
  
"I wanted to. Now, is that anything of a problem?" queried Malcolm, trying to appear innocent. He should have been successful with how good-looking he seemed only that there was a plastered grin on his lips.  
  
"Well YES. Now is that good enough for an answer?" Hermione tried to struggle free from the chains attached to her wrists, only to realize they were magical chains.  
  
"Aw, Hermione Granger. Harsh words comes out from your sweet tongue"  
  
Hermione felt shivers down her spine. "Please Malcolm, let me go"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why did you take me here? Give me a definite answer now"  
  
"Honestly, I needed your presence here as I take the power about to invest on me"  
  
"Why me? Why do you need ME here?"  
  
"Because I need to show my Lord that I have woman with me while I take the position"  
  
"Why didn't you take any other woman? Why me of all?"  
  
"Because you are the type who my Lord would want to have after I'm done with her"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Tonight, you are to be my wife and---"  
  
"Oh no I won't! Break it on a stone I will never be your wife!"  
  
"But you will be Hermione. . ." answered Malcolm rather slyly.  
  
"No. I won't allow it. What's marriage without love? What's this foolishness? And who's the Lord you speak of"  
  
"Marriage without love is not what we have here. As such, I do love you. . . now didn't I tell you that? And Hermione, this is not foolishness as you've put it as this determines my position next to my Lord. And lastly, it is Lord Voldemort of which I serve. I do hope you've run out of questions to ask"  
  
Hermione felt fear run through her. She couldn't explain it. She knew she could always face Voldemort without fear whatsoever but why at that time, she feared the bastard more than she feared not getting perfect scores on her exams.  
  
"Malcolm, I'm begging you. Let me go", uttered Hermione as she felt hot tears run over her cold-stricken cheeks.  
  
Malcolm joined her on the bed and wiped Hermione's tears away. "I can't do that Hermione. I've promised my Lord to hand you to him so that I could take what is due me"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"He wants a mudblood. . . just as he is. . . it's not entirely his decision to take you. Not mine either. It was all my father's plan to have you captured and offered to Lord Voldemort"  
  
"What does your father want with me?"  
  
"I believe he wants you to suffer Hermione. . . I'm really sorry." At that time, Malcolm grew more than serious. What they didn't know was that the Imperius Curse was slowly wearing off him.  
  
"What will happen to me? I thought I'm supposed to be your wife? Why am I supposed to be offered to him?"  
  
"We have to make love in front of him. . . I don't know what to make of that. I don't want to force you either. But you see, last night when we were in my office, something was controlling me. . . I was supposed to do it with you and just get what my Lord needs without having you forced to it. But I never knew you didn't want to do it. I thought you were like the other students who wanted me terribly. And yes, you are to be my wife. . . only tonight. After that, Lord Voldemort is bound to own you. I don't know why"  
  
Hermione tried to read Malcolm's eyes. It was full of sorrow. It was as if he was totally controlled the whole time---wait a minute. . .  
  
"Malcolm, do you by any chance remember having imposed upon by the Imperius Curse?"  
  
"I don't want to think about it Hermione. I've suffered in pain every time my father inflicted it on me. I always tried to fight it off though he's too strong for me"  
  
"So you're just being controlled the whole time?"  
  
"I reckon so"  
  
"Malcolm, there is still time. I bet it's just around midday and we could still get out of here. All you have to do is get me out of these chains then we'll Disapparate. I don't want you to be doing something that's against your will", said Hermione as she tried to mislead Malcolm's partly controlled mind. Hermione saw it in Malcolm's eyes a different artificial glimmer. The Imperius was still in effect.  
  
"How Hermione? I came here not knowing how I did it! I'm not a Death Eater yet!"  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"Well I only realized the moment I saw you at the library that I should have the Dark Mark on my arm if I was a Death Eater, and there's---"  
  
"---there's none?"  
  
"Not exactly. There's a scar on my arm---some areas with different colors. I don't know how I got it. But there's one thing that's most visible. . . it's a snake's eye"  
  
"Then you are a Death Eater!"  
  
"How could that be possible? I was thinking then that I was put into the ceremony without me agreeing so I probably pulled my arm off when they were putting it. I don't really remember anything. The only thing that my father told me was that they erased all my memories because my memories will make me weak. . ."  
  
"Your memories will make you weak because you know your emotions even before they started casting the Imperius on you. Perhaps you were really destined to be on the Dark Side. Malcolm, if you don't mind me asking, where is your mother?"  
  
"She's a slave Hermione. A slave in this castle. I haven't seen her since I was 8"  
  
"Who made her slave?"  
  
"My father. He offered my mother to the Dark Lord"  
  
At that, Hermione grew confused. She felt pity for Malcolm and her hate was subsiding. How could it be? He was the one who harassed her the other night! Though that, Hermione concentrated on getting out of that place with Malcolm's help---which was almost impossible by far their conversation has gone.  
  
"Who is your father?"  
  
Malcolm flinched. "My father is the father of the man you love Hermione. . ." Malcolm stood from where he sat and turned his back on Hermione.  
  
"Draco? You are Lucius' son? You are Draco's brother?"  
  
"Yes Hermione. I am Lucius Malfoy's son. But I'm only Draco's half-brother. We have different mothers, that's why"  
  
"But--- but how did it happen? The Daily Prophet. . . they said that Draco was supposed to be the heir to You-Know-Who's powers. . ."  
  
"You see, father wanted to sue The Daily Prophet for releasing that issue. He bought all the papers he could get and burned them. The Daily Prophet was not-so-accurate about what they wrote. Yes, the firstborn of Lucius Malfoy was to become the heir to the Dark Side. But that isn't Draco, as stated. It's me Hermione. I am Lucius' firstborn only that my mother and father were never wed. That's why I kept my mother's last name"  
  
"Malcolm, I know you don't want to do what we're supposed to do tonight. Now, what I want you to do is to get me out of these chains and we'll figure ways out to escape and then we'll hide. For how long I don't know. Where? I have no idea. What's important now is that we escape from this place before they could impose the Imperius on you again"  
  
"It would be useless Hermione. The moment they'd know we've escaped, my father could easily impose the Imperious on me and we'll end up here once more. It's a waste of time"  
  
"And you will allow THAT to happen? Well for one thing I know how to prevent the Imperius from being imposed on you. I know how to stop it before it could be conjured"  
  
"I know about that one though I never imagined myself doing it. . . Hermione, you will lose most of your magical powers just to conjure that spell. I won't allow it"  
  
"But I have to risk it"  
  
"Why Hermione? Can't you love me enough just as you do Draco? You could marry me tonight and you'll soon learn how to love me back. I'm not pushing it but Hermione, it will be all easier if we stay here and not take some effort to go against my father's plans. All of them---the Death Eaters, my father, Lord Voldemort. . . they're too powerful compared to us two. What can we do against them? You know, if it's just Draco you're thinking of considering what he's done for you, if I was in his shoes I would have done the same of saving you"  
  
"I'm sorry Malcolm but I can't allow this to happen to me. . . and to you. Maybe now Draco couldn't be around to save me and that's why I'm giving the responsibility to you. If you really love me, you'll do this. Now do you?"  
  
"Well---yes, I do"  
  
"Don't worry. I don't care if I lose all my powers on this one. We have to risk it. I could probably gain it back in due time. Now, are you going to help me?"  
  
Malcolm slowly nodded. Deep inside, fear was enveloping his senses. They were going to take a huge risk. Hesitantly, he touched the chains that tied Hermione to the bed and it unlocked itself. Hermione got out from the chains' tight grasps and was able to sit up straight.  
  
Hermione touched Malcolm's hands kindly. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"To Disapparate silly!"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"On the count of three. . . one, two, th---"  
  
Bright sparks emitted from behind Malcolm. Lucius had just Apparated behind them.  
  
Hermione continued, "---three!"  
  
Too late, Lucius had Malcolm's robe in his grasp and only Hermione was able to Disapparate.  
  
"You're very stupid Malcolm. Have you forgotten the consequences if you didn't know where you are headed when Disapparating?" threatened the old man with beautiful silver blond hair.  
  
"Oh Merlin! Hermione could be splinced in half!" yelled Malcolm in panic.  
  
Lucius laughed. "Stupid boy. . . no, she will not be sliced in half. That's not how the world works inside this castle. . . as such, she will find herself hastening her verdict. . . I estimate it that by this time, she's found herself where she's supposed to be in tonight. . ."  
  
"In---in Voldemort's chamber?"  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that as long as you're here in his territory, you have to give him respect?"  
  
"My apologies father. My mind was slipping. . ."  
  
"You really are slipping away Malcolm. I never expected that your emotions for that girl is real"  
  
"What's not to love about her?"  
  
Lucius was shocked. "Everything! She's a mudblood Malcolm! You should know well that us purebloods disgrace mudbloods!"  
  
"And don't you ever tell me that I'm losing control of my mind because it's you who has forgotten that my mother is a mudblood as well!"  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
Lucius had already his wand out to impose the Imperius curse on the beautiful man who was thrown onto the floor with the impact of slapping him did. To the young man's surprise, Lucius put his wand back in his robe.  
  
Malcolm asked, "Why don't you do it again Father? Isn't that you want? To keep my mind under your control? Why do you hesitate now?"  
  
Lucius smirked. "I as such didn't hesitate. I just thought that it would be better for you to push through with the ceremony without you being controlled. . . with all your emotions in tact. . . you will be so weak not to save that Mudblood's life!"  
  
"So all these while I really had my own emotions!"  
  
"Well, yes"  
  
"And that means if I wasn't under the Imperius I would have remembered every single memory I had"  
  
"Yes. It was all a lie son. One could never erase memories. They were just blocked out so that you wouldn't be holding on to your emotions. . . of all the love that your mudblood mother gave you. And I've raised Draco perfectly well with that. He never grew up knowing what it is to love"  
  
"You're wrong!"  
  
Lucius got so furious that he grabbed Malcolm from the floor and raised him up by one hand. "I don't like the words running through your mouth. I should have known. . . your mother never taught you enough what it is to respect your elders"  
  
"As such, she taught me not to respect anyone who doesn't deserve it!"  
  
Lucius pushed Malcolm away in disgust. "One more toe out of line Malcolm and you'll see the Mudblood die"  
  
Malcolm was helpless. He couldn't sacrifice Hermione's life now. . . now that he's realized that he could love her even without the Imperius.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do-dee-dum-dum-dum.  
  
Chapter 7! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm seeing the whole plot better in my head. I'm taking the opportunity to do the fics as it is vacation and I have the luxury of spending hours in front of my trusty PC.  
  
Thanks to that someone who called my attention on the spelling of the Imperius Curse. I'm sorry, I haven't read the fourth book in a while and I was actually struggling with my mind what the real spelling was. Thanks again!  
  
Tell me what you think of this chapter. Review! Thanks 


End file.
